


The perfect set up - working title

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Aliens, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Motorcycles, Science, Science Experiments, Secret Identity, Self-Defense, Slow Build, SuperBat, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: When Alex is out of Scotch, after a bad day at the DEO, she heads to the one place in the city that stocks her favourite.There is only one bottle left but two sets of hands grab it at the same time.  When Alex see's the Green eyes of Lena Luthor holing the same bottle they decide to share.Alex is surprised at how nice it is spending time with Lena.





	1. Scotch - the cute meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have been having fun writing agentcorp and so I thought I would write a longer one. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos always welcome and you can catch me on twitter with prompts @Tukma11

Alex was all out of Scotch, normally it wouldn’t have been an issue but after the night that they had she just wanted to kick back and have a drink. There had been a breach at HQ and it had powered down the holding cells. She had to take out several aliens and get them back in their cells, obviously Kara had been instrumental to catching a significant amount of the aliens but she needed to handle a significant amount and she was sore and had some nasty bruises. Swinging her leg over her baby she revved before riding through the city to the one bodega that stocked her scotch. Getting off the bike she strode into the store and headed straight to the isle with her scotch, she reached out and grabbed the last bottle only to find that there was someone else holding the same bottle. Alex turned to tell the person that the bottle was hers only to see the green eyes of Lena Luthor looking at her. Alex raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck “Hey Lena, what are you doing here?”

Lena was holding the bottle of scotch and there was a moment before she looked up to see who the other person holding the bottle was where she was going to play the Luthor card. Instead she saw a slightly battered Alex Danvers looking at her with those sad brown eyes. Alex had been looking rather sad a lot lately and Lena wasn’t sure why but she hadn’t really wanted to push the other woman, although they had become friendly they didn’t really talk about things that were important to them, not with each other. Lena appraised Alex; she had clearly been involved in a significant fight today, although Lena couldn’t think of anything that came up on the news, where the DEO or supergirl had been called. Lena raised her eyebrow at Alex’s question and smirked a little. “This is literally the corner shop from my apartment and it is the only place that stocks my scotch in the city”

With both women still stood holding the scotch they looked at each other for a moment, Alex eventually let go resigning to the fact that she would end up giving the Scotch to Lena anyway. It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want the scotch; it was more that Alex was actually rather fond of Lena, and although it wasn’t easy to see Alex liked to keep her emotions close to her chest, especially as she was Kara’s best friend. Alex smiled a little and grabbed a different bottle, sighing lightly, it wasn’t as good but it would do. Lena looked at Alex and smiled back, thinking that Alex looked like she needed the bottle more than her she held it out. “it’s ok Alex you can have this one if you like, I still have a little left at home, and you look like you need it more than me.”

Alex looked at the bottle outstretched and smiled, “I tell you what Lena, why don’t I get this and we can have a drink together?” Lena stood there for a moment looking at Alex, they had never spent any time together without either Kara or at the DEO in the lab, Alex had never shown any interest in expanding their friendship and she was a little shocked by the suggestion. Eventually she smiled and nodded, before saying “okay you can get the scotch and I will get the take away and we can have something to eat and a nice drink, my place isn’t far” Alex looked at Lena and thought how beautiful she looked when she smiled, it wasn’t something Alex often saw without Kara obscuring the view but this sight was all for her and it made her heart jump a little.

Alex paid for the scotch and held the door for Lena to leave the store and motioned towards her bike, Lena smiled a little when she saw it, she knew Alex rode a bike but hadn’t realise it was such a beast. She raised an eyebrow as Alex slipped onto the bike and handed her the helmet, it was literally only a block to Lena’s but Alex wouldn’t leave her bike out on the street. Lena pulled her hair free from the high ponytail that it was in and shook it out before pulling the helmet on. Alex watched wide eyed as Lena shook out her long raven hair and pulled on the helmet. She had really never seen anything quite so mesmerising in her life, her brain still hadn’t fully engaged when she felt Lena’s arms snake around her waist. “Hold on tight Luthor”. Alex started the bike and revved it to life taking off towards Lena’s apartment with Lena holding her tightly. When they arrived at Lena’s building the under street garage door opened and Alex drove down, Lena directing her to a space where there were a number of Bikes parked.

Lena slid off the bike and watched as Alex admired the bikes, she took off the helmet and handed it to Alex. “There are a few people in this building with amazing taste Lena, wow these bikes are vintage” Lena smiled and nodded “thank you Alex, if you want to go for a ride on one let me know I think that you are safe to give my keys too” Alex’s eyes opened wide as she looked at Lena, “these, are yours?” Lena smiled shyly and nodded, “all the cars and bikes here are mine, this is my private garage, I have a bit of a collection” Lena blushed a little, her collection of cars and bikes were her guilty pleasure, although the apartment and clothes were all expensive they were for image, the cars and bikes were Lena’s for fun. She motioned to the elevator and Alex followed, the elevator went straight to the penthouse and Lena opened the door. Alex stepped inside and stood just inside of the door; Lena kicked off her heals and placed her coat and keys on the table. “Make yourself at home I am just going to change”

Alex walked inside, the penthouse was not quite what she expected, it was big but not as she expected, Lena had eclectic taste, modern and classic, the place had books everywhere, magazines and notes about all sorts of scientific thoughts and projects, it was clear that although Lena was ordered in the office and the lab, her home was a place where she relaxed, as relaxed as one can be with all the heavy duty reading material. Alex was most surprised with the comfortable looking furniture in the lounge; she sank into the world’s most comfortable couch and only looked up when Lena entered. She was wearing sweats and an over sized jumper, her face was clear of makeup and she was wearing glasses. Alex’s breath caught in her chest, Kara had mentioned that Lena was more relaxed at home; Alex had assumed that this meant designer casual not this. Lena looked up and smiled, “so what shall we order Alex?”

Alex’s jaw was somewhat slack and her brain was devoid of anything even remotely sensible to say. She was mesmerised by the look of Lena strolling in looking so casual and so undeniably beautiful and sexy in this comfy looking outfit. She seemed so different so at peace something that Alex had never seen before she assumed that it was reserved for times when Lena was alone or maybe with Kara, Kara was able to make anyone melt, even Alex couldn’t remain mad or even annoyed at her sister especially when she pouted and she just put everyone at ease. Alex realised that her thoughts were not helping in the current situation and she had not answered Lena. She blushed a little “um I am happy with anything although something with vegetables would be a nice change” Lena Laughed lightly and smiled, “well that will be a refreshing change”

Lena moved into the kitchen and went to the draw that contained take out menu’s she disregarded several on the side before picking out two and walking over to Alex. Alex had been watching her, she delicately shifted her weight from foot to foot as she examined each menu and absent mindedly played with her hair. Alex was struggling to keep her thoughts innocent; Lena looked so soft and sweet, but at the same time incredibly sexy. Alex couldn’t help but think that she had made the wrong choice to come to Lena’s, she had been developing a little crush on the woman and knew that Kara would not be impressed with the turn of events, Alex thought that Kara had a bit of a crush on Lena and it was the secret she hadn’t shared with her, and that Lena was straight, that stopped her acting on it, even though she continually called them friends. Alex looked at the Menu’s and saw a lovely looking Italian restaurant smiling up at Lena “how about this?” Lena nodded at her choice approvingly, “this place is amazing and there carbonara is fantastic”

They made a few selections and Lena called through with the order, not that it really surprised Alex but the restaurant knew Lena and was having the food prepared and delivered in 20 minutes. Lena’s Italian was flawless and for the second time in a matter of minutes Alex was slack jawed. The more time she spent with Lena the more the woman surprised her. Lena was observing Alex and couldn’t help but laugh a little at her expression, Lena was not used to seeing Alex so tongue tied and flustered, she wondered if Alex was a little uncomfortable being in her presence, she thought that Alex had gotten over the Luthor issue, the trust issue and thought that they were moving towards a friendship but she seemed so off her game. “Alex are you feeling alright, you keep drifting off, is there something on your mind?”

Alex shifted awkwardly for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She was not normally so distracted and Lena’s presence really had her in her head, she often got a little flummoxed around a beautiful women, but this was Lena and they had spent lots of time together, pull it together Alex she scolded herself. Smiling at Lena Alex looked up, “I am ok, Lena it’s just been a difficult day, I was just planning on a nice drink and a bath before bed, maybe I should have just gone home and not subjected you to my lack of general social skills tonight” Lena smiled back and Laughed lightly “you can use the bath and have a soak before dinner, I’ll grab you some towels and something comfortable to wear, I’ll get you a drink, and when you’re ready maybe you would like to tell me about your day, you can stay here tonight”

Alex blinked a few times and looked at Lena, had she just suggested that Alex sleep over, Alex couldn’t help but blush, was Lena propositioning her? Lena was straight right? Alex’s brain had completely short circuited for the second time that evening and she stood opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Lena laughed loudly this time observing the state of Alex. “What is with you Danvers girls, I mean that’s the exact look that Kara gave me when I suggested she stay, I am not that kind of Lesbian, I am not going to get you drunk and have my way with you Alex, there is a spare room and a guest bathroom, I wasn’t going to let you drink and then drive home” Alex blushed brightly and smiled shyly “oh I – I didn’t know that and well I wasn’t implying anything inappropriate, if you are sure Lena”

Lena motioned for Alex to follow and lead her to the bathroom and turned on the bath, she went to fetch some clothes and towels and returned, Alex had removed her Jacket, and top she was stood in her bra and Lena gasped as she entered the room. Lena had noticed that Alex was incredibly toned and had an amazing physique before but it was not the vision of her in her bra that had caused the gasp, Alex was covered in deep red welts and cuts all over her ribs and back. As Alex turned Lena could see that they continued over her chest and abdomen, Lena’s eyes were wide as Alex locked eyes with her. “I am sorry I was just bringing in the towels and, Alex what happened do you need to see a Doctor, this isn’t just training bruises, I thought earlier you looked a little banged up but I never expected this” Embarrassed Alex covered herself with her t-shirt, “No thank you Lena I am fine, I have been seen by a doctor and I just need to soak”

Lena excused herself from the bathroom closing the door and settled on the Couch reading a little while she waited. In the bathroom Alex sunk into the bath and smiled, Lena had been concerned about her, which was nice it had been a really long time since someone cared for her that wasn’t Kara or j'onn . Lena’s bath was amazing and Alex could fully stretch out she was practically floating, she hadn’t realised how long she had been in there until Lena knocked lightly and called through that the food had arrived. Alex sat up and looked at the door smiling her stomach rumbled and she realised just how hungry she was. “I’ll be right out just give me five ok” Alex drained the tub and towelled off pulling on the sweats and vest top that Lena had left for her heading out to the living room again. Lena looked up from the table where she was dishing out the food and smiled “feel any better?”.

Alex joined Lena at the table and smiled, “yes thanks you Lena this is perfect, something to eat, a place to relax, good company and even better scotch” she winked as she reached for the glass. Taking a sip from it Alex let out a small moan as the soft burn ruminated down her throat and settled in her stomach. They sit and eat sipping at the scotch and talking intermittently about various projects in the lab, after a while the conversation moved over to some of the drawings and sketches that Lena had scattered around. Alex listened to Lena passionately talking about all the different things that were flying about in her head. Alex saw the excitement and passion in Lena and asked questions offering alternatives and solutions to minor problems. Lena couldn’t contain her excitement and hopped up and picked up some scrap of paper writing out formulas and other notations from Alex as she hummed happily. “Alex, this is so exciting, no one ever talks to me about this, they just mindlessly follow instructions, it’s so nice to have someone to bounce ideas off”

Alex preened a little, she was getting a little tipsy and enjoyed the praise from Lena, Alex knew that Lena was a genius but she could hold her own she loved science and revelled in the opportunity to work with Lena. It was definitely different from kicking ass and dealing with escaped aliens. Lena looked up from her writing and smiled at Alex who looked a million miles away. “So what happened today Alex?” Alex smiled at Lena she had been happy that Lena wasn’t there today in fact there were no civilians in the DEO when the breach happened so everyone was able to take care of themselves. “There was a breach, someone managed to get into the system briefly and it caused a shut down however that opened all the containment units. So all the prisoners were free and I was surrounded, and took quite a beating before I managed to get them in the cells, Supergirl helped a lot and between her and the agents we managed to get those all contained with no fatalities” 

Lena smiled and walked over hugging Alex softly, It took Alex a moment but she melted into the touch and hugged her back. A small tear trailed Alex cheek and she wiped it away, so difficult for her to be vulnerable. Lena smiled, she hadn’t seen this side of Alex and was honoured that Alex felt comfortable enough to relax even if it was just for a brief moment. She gave Alex a little squeeze and suggested that it was time to go to sleep that she had a very bad day and needed the rest. Leading Alex down the hall she motioned to the door to the right, “you can use this room Alex, I am at the end of the hall if you need anything ok, there is a spare toothbrush in the guest bathroom” Lena smiled at Alex and headed off down the hall, “thank you Lena” Alex smiled and closed the door, pulling out her phone she text Kara asking to meet for Lunch.


	2. Self defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The board want Lena to take a self defence course to help with the insurance, she isn't happy about it but Kara gives her a perfect class to attend, it just so happens that Alex is the instructor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement, I will be going back to long days soon so there will be a delay before another update but I thought I would post chapter 2.
> 
> As always comments are welcome :)

The next day after breakfast Alex thanked Lena for the previous evening and excused herself; giving Lena a small hug before she left. She rode her bike home and got into the shower getting ready to go and meet up with Kara, her thoughts drifting more than once to Lena and the evening they had spent together. Lena was softer than she thought but that didn’t detract from the fierce woman that she knew her to be, she was also sweet and caring and had been so gentile with her. She had also been open with her thoughts and projects and her laughter was infectious. Alex started to realise that she was developing more than a little crush on her sister’s best friend. How had she never noticed Lena before, Kara had literally spent two years telling her how amazing Lena was and she had been completely blind to it. Alex left to meet Kara, wondering what Kara would say about her crush.

Kara was waiting for Alex at the diner and she was smiling at a text from Lena, who had just agreed to meet for dinner, which would mean two good meals and no cooking for the day. Kara smiled; food and her favourite people, life didn’t get much better she thought as she spotted Alex walking in. She smiles brightly and grabs Alex as she arrives at the table for a hug. Alex winces but hugs her back, “hey sis, how are you? Not so tight huh not all of us got off without a scratch” Kara looks sheepishly at Alex “I am sorry Alex, are you alright, are you hurt, do I need to take you back to the DEO, do you need anything? Can I get you a drink? can I help you? What do you need? What can I do?” Alex laughs “stop squeezing and stop rambling and we are good”

Kara releases Alex and looks at her apologetically before sitting down. They order food and Alex smiles, Kara has ordered her normal meal but Alex opts for a small salad and Kara looks at her curiously. Alex blushes lightly and informs her that she had a very large breakfast and was not hungry; she smiled and ordered a milk shake. Kara sat with a grin on her face looking at Alex, she knew Alex and that she wouldn’t have cooked at home if she was meeting her, and she also knew that Alex had not gone home last night, she had popped by to check in after a very hard day and Alex was not home, she didn’t check up on her further than that she knew better than that after the last time. Kara Shuddered at the memory of her flying across National City locating Alex’s heart and using x-ray vision to scan the building, to find Alex having sex with some woman, she had not wanted to see that so she knew better. Last night Alex heart had been calm. “So where were you for breakfast? last night? Who is she and am I going to get to meet her?” Kara was excited.

Alex looked at Kara she tried to keep her heart steady she knew that Kara could pick up on any change and she was not ready to talk to her about Lena in any other way than just a friend she still wasn’t sure about Kara’s feelings for her and was a little confused about the situation in general. Alex smiled and looked at her sister for a moment. “ok Kara stop getting so excited it was not like that, I was not at home I went to get some Scotch from that bodega you told me about and I bumped into Lena” Kara’s smile got bigger and she leaned forward Alex realised that her sister was not satisfied with this information so she continued. “Well there was only one bottle so we decided to share and I stayed in her spare room we talked about work and science and had some breakfast that is it”

Kara was a little disappointed she thought that Alex and Lena would be perfect together and she was sure that Alex was interested but it didn’t seem to be happening. Kara smiled and started to eat as soon as the food arrived. Alex was so happy that Kara stopped the interrogation she wasn’t sure how she felt about this herself let alone talking to Kara about it. After consuming an unbelievable amount of food Kara finally stopped and patted her belly. “so good, I am full, I did have something that I wanted to talk to you about actually, there is a women’s self defence class that is being put on in a few weeks and they need a instructor it is part of the new initiative to help empower women in the city, I was hoping that you would be willing to run the class?” Kara gave Alex the puppy dog eyes and smiled sweetly. Alex sighed there was no point in saying no, she knew that would lead to pouting and pleading and then eventually Alex would give in, she may as well just say yes and be done with it.

The two weeks had passed quickly with assignments and alien escapes, it was almost as if there was someone trying to distract the DEO, Alex had brainy on it, trying to work out what was happening during the breaches that could point to some kind of master plan. Lena had been called in to help with the security of the systems and had managed to create an impressive fire wall, that even brainy was impressed with what she had achieved. So for the last week there were no further breaches. Alex and Lena had spoken a few times but always in briefings or at Kara’s place, they were still friendly but there had been no more hugs. Alex put it down to the Alcohol and assumed that Lena was in no way interested. Lena had been respectful of the boundaries they had established at the DEO and had not been over friendly, she knew that Alex had an image at the DEO and didn’t want to compromise her but she was a little disappointed that Alex hadn’t come to say hello at games night. At the end of the night she smiled at Alex and said “that idea you had was brilliant, I managed to get it sorted and it works perfectly” kissing her cheek she waved goodbye and left.

Kara watched the exchange and smiled as she saw Alex blush a little and place her hand to her cheek where Lena had kissed her. Kara continued to clean up and gave her sister some time to compose herself before she finally goes over to her smiling. “so what was Lena thanking you for, that looked um well, kind of sweet actually” Alex sighed and looked at Kara, and smiled while rubbing her hand around the back of her neck. “well it was nothing really I gave her some ideas about some of her little side projects when I was over there a few weeks ago and apparently one worked out well” Kara smiled and hugged Alex “she is brilliant isn’t she, so creative and has so many ideas, she loves all sorts of science you two would be able to work together on all sorts I am sure. I mean she is a bio-engineer and a regular engineer and does microbiology, I’m sure you know all that though right?”. Hearing Kara Gush about Lena again it reminded her that her sister was to important to allow this crush to get out of hand. “yes Kara your “friend” Lena is brilliant” Kara frowned at the air quoted friend.

Kara was getting a little frustrated and looked at Alex exasperated, she began her normal and practiced speech about how her and Lena are just friends and that Lena was someone that she wanted to protect, she didn’t tell her about the super secret because she was always in danger and it would make it more difficult for her. That Lena would hate her if she found out now and she just wanted her to be happy and safe. Alex practically run through the speech in her own mind she had heard it so many times. Alex finally had chance to speak and she looked at Kara, “she is gay, did you know that? I think that you could really stand a chance with her she loves you and I know that she would forgive you, you don’t have to be just friends if you don’t want to be” Kara stood with her mouth open, had she not just explained that they were friends, and why did Lena being gay make a difference to Kara. “We are friends Alex, she is my B E S T F R I E N D” Alex backed off she knew the look on Kara’s face and headed for the door.

During a normal lunch time surprise visit to LCorp the next day Kara sat on the couch with Lena, sharing a big belly burger and donuts. Lena was frustrated and telling Kara all about the boards’ insistence that even though she is an expert marksman and has fencing and kickboxing training she had to get a certified self defence course completed for the insurance due to the assassination attempts. She was frustrated as the last thing that she wanted was to go to a self defence lesson with some pumped up man telling her how to defend herself. Kara smiled and looked at Lena, she had a little smile on her face and hands Lena a flyer. Catco were sponsoring the women’s event and there was a self defence course and what’s better is she knows that the instructor is a woman. Lena smiled, a women only defence class with a woman doing the instruction sounded perfect, she was glad she pushed James into sponsoring events. Kara smiled to herself everyone thought she couldn’t be sneaky.

Lena’s car pulled up to the venue and she looked out, she had not seen this many gay women in one place since Pride, this instructor must be something, this was the last class of the day and word had clearly gotten around. Lena smiled at herself maybe today would not be so bad. Lena stepped out of the car and headed towards the hall, the instructor was stood with her back to the door talking to someone she was wearing tight pants and a tight vest top, she was toned and muscular and had red hair that was shaved at the side, she looked like she meant business, Lena felt her heart skip a little she was sure that was Alex. She smiled and entered the room taking a position in the group and stripping down to her yoga pants and jogging top. As she looked up she caught Alex’s eye and smiled, shrugging lightly. Alex spotted Lena and blushed as Lena looked up and caught her staring, she was wearing the tightest clothes and wow she was a lot more toned that Alex had expected, she was curvy and womanly but so sculpted. “okay Ladies first things first can I have everyone that has any training in martial arts or self defence on this side and people with no experience over this side.”

As the room moved around she realised that Lena was on the experienced side this surprised her, she didn’t think that Lena would be into anything that was physically violent. She couldn’t imagine Lena with her face bruised up and Alex was sure that Lillian would not have been impressed with anything that wasn’t society worthy. The women were lined up and Alex looked at them “if you stay in line and walk into the middle please, the woman that you are stood opposite is your partner for the class” she walked up the line and realised that Lena was stood alone. She smiled at Lena, “it looks like you will be with me, but I will need to help others so you may need to stay a little later if you’re ok with that?” Lena just nodded and rubbed her hand over her arm nervously.

Alex has Lena attack her in so many different ways she loses track, each time breaking down how to get out of the move and slowly walking around helping the other women before returning to Lena to let her practice. Lena was not getting as much practice as the others and the more difficult the moves the more Alex was needed leaving Lena on her own, she decided that she may as well do something with her time and does some stretches and yoga while waiting. Alex had caught a few poses and felt her heart skip when she watched Lena go from downward facing dog to the cobra Alex thought that she was going to pass out. Once the class was finished Alex smiled and said goodbye to the women, some of them tried to linger but Alex went over to Lena. “Hey Lena, I wasn’t expecting to see you here, and I have to know what is it that you do?” Lena blushed a little, “Kickboxing, although I did karate and judo when I was younger kickboxing is my choice, and the board need me to have a certified course for insurance” 

“Well then, you better show me what you have got” Alex said with a smile and Lena laughed and raised her eyebrow. Taking a stance Lena prepared for the attack, before she knows it her and Alex are sparing and countering moves, Lena is surprised how many moves she remembers from her old lessons as well as Alex and her kick boxing. Alex was impressed with Lena’s skill and they spared for a while, before Lena surprised her with a flip she wasn’t expecting and Alex landed hard on the floor, swinging her leg she caught Lena and made her topple landing on top of Alex. Alex was a little winded and Lena crawled off her, swatting at her arm “you’re a sore loser Alex” Lena said with a raised eyebrow. Alex laughed “I am still alive and breathing I haven’t lost yet, you have really impressed me, you definitely pass” Alex flips her legs around and flipped again to get to her feet. Lena’s breath caught in her chest watching the show and took Alex’s offered hand getting to her feet. “Fancy something to eat?” Alex said, she had worked up an appetite.

Alex and Lena headed off to the diner around the corner and found a booth, they chatted away for hours, eating and laughing, they had completely lost track of time. They had agreed that they would attend a bike show together in a few weeks and Lena had promised Alex that she could borrow one of her vintage bikes. It was only when the waitress came over and informed them that the place was closing that they realised how late it had gotten, Alex smiled and paid for dinner much to Lena’s amusement, although she was secretly very touched that someone had paid for her dinner. “I had a good time Lena and I am looking forward to the bike show” Alex wasn’t sure what else to say as they walked away, she wanted to extend the evening but it was late and she knew that Lena would need to be up early. “Me too, it’s nice to have someone to share some of my interests with” she smiled and hugged Alex before sliding into the waiting car. Alex watched the car leave and smiled, she was really starting to find it hard to deny her attraction to Lena.


	3. Who was she having dinner with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the exercise class Alex finds a upset Kara in her apartment, after some initial confusion, Alex learns some surprising new information about her sister and a CEO, which could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought I would put up another chapter, I have a couple more written but they need checking over and maybe a little editing before posting. I wanted to get something up for the bank holiday weekend will probably post again Monday.

When Alex got home she found Kara raiding her freezer, she smiled and walked over handing her a spoon. “you know that there is a place that you can go and they have all sorts of products and ice-cream that you can pick up and take home right, it’s called a supermarket” Alex nudges Kara’s shoulder and smiles a little. Kara looks around and Alex can see that she has been crying, Alex’s heart breaks and she grabs hold of Kara for a strong hug running circles over her back. “Kara what’s happened, is Mum ok? Is someone hurt?” Kara clung to Alex sniffling and holding Alex so close, she could barley breath. Eventually Kara loosened her grip and stopped crying long enough to mutter a few words. “She doesn’t like me” Alex stroked her hair and soothed her sister. 

Eventually after a lot of coaxing Alex gets Kara over to the couch and sits her down. “ok Kara, what makes you think that she doesn’t like you?” Kara sits and thinks about how to answer, she had flown over to surprise her and she was having dinner with someone else and laughing and smiling, Kara hadn’t see the other woman and had not gone in and said hello, and didn’t know what the laughter or the dinner was for, she had not even said she was going to be flying over so she wasn’t expecting her so she had just left. “I went to talk to her she was with someone else laughing over dinner” Alex’s heart sank and she looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes and hugged her tight. “I am sure Lena isn’t interested in the person she was having dinner with in that way Kara” Kara sits up and looks at Alex confused, “who was Lena having dinner with?” Alex expression mirrored Kara’s, and she rubbed the back of her neck, “well she was having dinner with me that’s how I know that she isn’t interested in who she was having dinner with Kara, you should go and talk to her”

Kara smiled for a moment and squealed “you had dinner with Lena that’s great, you two would be so good together” if it was possible Alex was even more confused, was Kara so selfless that losing the woman she loved to her sister would make her so happy, Alex looked at Kara and thought well actually Kara is that selfless. “Kara she isn’t interested in me, you should go and talk to her, I am sure it’s just a misunderstanding” Kara looked at Alex and stood up and started pacing. Before the rambling began “Lena is my best friend, I want her to be happy, you are my sister I want you to be happy and I think that you two would be perfect together, I am not interested in Lena I have no idea why everyone is so obsessed with it to be honest, it is just driving me crazy maybe all this expectation and gossip has got to her and she thinks that I am with Lena, this is a mess Alex I need to go to Gotham and see her, if she thinks I am with Lena like everyone here no wonder she is going out with other people oh Rao, what a mess” Alex was trying to follow but was starting to get really confused. “Kara, What is going on and who are you talking about?”

There was a little more pacing and eventually Kara stopped and sat down next to Alex. She was clearly making an effort to calm down and speak at a normal speed. “I flew to Gotham to see Kate, she was having dinner with someone and laughing and joking, I was jealous and left. Now I am worried that she has heard all the gossip about Lena, its comical really Lena is my best friend and Kate knows that” Alex sat for a moment and tried to think about Kara mentioning someone called Kate, she sat for a moment and suddenly the dime dropped, “Kane, the tattooed CEO of Wayne industries that dawns a leather bat suit and watches over Gotham” Alex blinks as Kara turns scarlet, she had no idea that Kara liked bad girls, tattoos or brusque individuals like Kate Kane.

The two talk for a while and Kara explains how much she liked Kate and how she has been sneaking off to Gotham to see her once a week. Lena had been the one to convince her to go to her and confess that she wanted more than just casual sex and snatched moments, Lena had laughed and said that everyone loves a bad girl, but that you had to be firm with them. Alex looked up at Kara and smiled at the mention of Lena, her heart fluttered a little. Kara smiled at Alex “you like her don’t you, I knew it, I knew you would if you just spent some time together” Alex blushed lightly and smiled, maybe now she knew that Kara wasn’t interested at all in Lena it was okay for her to admit that she had a crush of the beautiful woman that had been plaguing her mind for weeks. Especially after the sparring in the gym, Lena had looked unbelievable and fought with so much zest it was exciting. “She is not what I expected, she is nice Kara, I like her but I am not her type, she wouldn’t be interested in me” Kara laughed and looked at Alex, “you’re a badass and everyone loves a bad girl” 

Alex rubbed the back of her neck distracted by the thoughts of Lena in her mind when she looks up at Kara with her mouth open realising what she had said moments before. “Casual sex, Did my little sister just say Casual sex, and I am only now hearing about this because?” Kara blushed brightly, she would normally tell Alex everything but she had never been all that happy talking about sex with Alex, neither of them really liked hearing about the other, they were sisters and well it was a little gross. There was another reason too, Kara had never really been a casual sex person and well she still wasn’t but it was all that was currently on offer with the woman that had stolen her heart so she didn’t want to have that conversation. “well it was, um is just casual and well I didn’t want to say anything because I know you and well your very protective” she said somewhat shyly.

Alex had laughed a little and looked at her sister, she was embarrassed and not wrong either, when the Danvers girls fell they fell hard and Alex would do anything to spare Kara from pain. She would need to talk to this Kate if things progressed, and Alex could see that this was more than casual for Kara. Although Alex wondered how on earth you would intimidate a Gotham vigilante, it’s not like she is scared of much. Alex’s look softened and she pulled Kara into a side hug. “You know I don’t need or want details like ever, they are so not needed okay, but I am interested in you and your life and if you’re dating being casual whatever I would like to be included. I love you Kara and just want you to be happy” Kara smiled and squeezed back. “You are the best Alex” Alex looked at her and smiled before suggesting a small trip back to Gotham to talk to Kate.

Kara had taken off and Alex was left alone in her apartment, she decided that she would take a nice long shower and head to bed. Alex had started the shower and stripped ready to enjoy the heat of the shower to sooth her muscles after a long day and as she looked in to the mirror she could see a small bruise forming on her ribs. She reached down and pressed lightly it was a little sore but it wasn’t broken. She smiled absent minded as her mind drifted to the perfectly timed roundhouse that had caused the bruise, she hadn’t managed to deflect it but she had managed to catch Lena’s leg after the impact. She smiled remembering just how the muscles had felt under her hand before she had pushed the leg away causing Lena to become off balance. Stepping into the stream of water Alex continued to replay their sparring session, she would love to be able to spar with Lena again she was surprisingly cunning and imaginative when fighting it was refreshing. Alex’s mind moved to the Yoga stretches and she moaned at herself, which was not going to help her sleep at all.

Eventually Alex managed to get some sleep and even made it into work on time. Kara was sickeningly happy, it went well in Gotham and it would appear that Kate was just as up for a relationship as Kara and was more than happy to commit to more time together. Alex was of course happy for her and listened to all her gushing and excitement, and asked questions and was a very dutiful sister, just as Kara had been when she had first met Maggie and started a relationship. She also felt a little down, it wasn’t that she missed Maggie anymore she had moved on, but there had not been anyone since her that had stuck, Alex had had some dates and a few second dates, but no one had excited her like Maggie, well not since the recent interactions with a green eyes goddess who to Alex’s surprise was walking into the DEO. “Good morning Miss Luthor were we expecting you today?” Alex smiled as she greeted her, Kara in her super suit backed off a little, “Good morning Miss Luthor, Alex I am heading off now” “Agent Danvers, Supergirl” Lena nodded and smiled.

Lena had come to install the last of the code for the fire wall to ensure that the breaches were a thing of the past and Alex watched from her station. Agents all seemed a little skittish around Lena, Alex sighed she had proved herself and was actually really very sweet. Lena seemed un-phased by the treatment which made Alex feel worse for her. She grabbed a coffee and a donut and took it over to Lena, smiling and handed it over. “Thought you deserved a little break” Alex said softly. Lena jumped a little but turning to see Alex she smiled. She was finished and could just leave but decided that as Alex had made the effort she could stay for coffee. “Thank you Alex, I am done here but the coffee is appreciated” they drank their coffee in comfortable silence before Lena finally asked if Alex was still on for the bike show. Alex smile was wide and she nodded, “am I still allowed to borrow the beast?” Lena smiled “of course Alex, I am sure that you will find her an excellent fit” Lena raised an eyebrow and the smile turned to a smirk as she placed the cup down. “Thanks for the coffee I really must go” Alex stood watching her leave slack jawed and unable to speak.

Alex wasn’t sure if it was the smirk, the sexy brow lift or the words that had caused her to blush and her heart to race but she knew that she liked the feeling even if it did leave her a little dumbstruck and unable to speak. She could hear a light chuckle and looked up seeing Kara standing on the balcony. She floated down smiling, “so ready to admit you like her yet Alex?” Alex glared at Kara and pulled her into the office, closing the door. “I thought you were leaving? And that was such a inappropriate thing to say in the command centre Kara what are you thinking” Kara pouted and looked at Alex sheepishly before smiling and saying “I just, um it was fun to see her do that to someone else for a change, and you liked it Alex don’t deny it, you like Lena I know you do I could hear it.” Alex continued to glare although it was nowhere near as effective as normal Kara could feel the frost melting and smiled brighter. Alex put her arm around Kara and gives her a squeeze, and nodded. Kara smiled, that was at least a small admission that Alex liked Lena.

Kara left the DEO and landed in the alley by LCorp ready for her lunch with Lena, she walked into the building once she was changed and went straight up to the office. Dropping a coffee for Jess she smiled and headed into the office. As always Lena’s eyes lit up at the sight of Kara walking in and stood walking around the desk to give her a big hug. They sat on the couch for a moment before Kara started to ramble about Kate and the visit. Lena listened and smiled widely at her friend grabbing her for another hug when she was finally finished. “I told you that she was open to more Kara, a woman like Kate doesn’t free a night a week for a video call with you and a visit once a month” Kara winced briefly, she had made up the video call because she wasn’t able to explain how they met up once a week without telling her about her super in the room. Fiddling with her glasses Kara smiled and nodded, “You are always right Lena, let’s go come on I am starving”.

The two women headed out of the office for lunch Kara still gushing about Kate while Lena laughed and smiled. They made it out to lunch and sat outside chatting, Kara eventually decided that she would ask about the self defence lesson. Lena looked at her and smirked raising her eyebrow as she asked. “You set me up Kara, and I am trying my best to be mad at you, but I had a great time” Kara laughed lightly and smiled, “Me, never Lena I would never do something like that” she tried her best to feign shock and horror but failed miserably. Lena gave her a little shove and smiled, “I know that you want me to find someone Kara, sending me to a lesbian self defence class is a bit much, but none of the women there were interested in me I didn’t even have a partner if it hadn’t been for Alex taking pity on her dorky sisters best friend it would have been tragic, to be honest none of the women there even looked twice at me, they were all focused on Alex, I think that if she had not been being so professional she could have made a killing.” Kara’s shoulders sagged Lena for all her intelligence missed the point she hadn’t sent her there to meet someone she had sent her there to spend time with Alex. 

Lena excused herself and had to go back to the office, walking away she couldn’t help but smile thinking about how kind Alex had been, she is so sweet, and she was skilled too, Lena couldn’t help but sigh, if only Alex was in any way interested in her. Lena was finally getting to see the other sides to Alex that Kara had been raving about for years and she couldn’t help but curse the name she was born with there is no way that Alex DEO super agent would associate herself romantically with a Luthor, although it had been fun to stun her today, she blushes almost as well as Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @supergirl-2015 this chapter was already with my Beta when you left your comment have you been watching me write lol Superbat was a interest to me too. :)


	4. The bike show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Lena the speed freak rebel and is crushing hard, while Lena starts to think there is a little more to her feeling towards Alex than she wants to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love bikes and I included some of my fav's hope you enjoy

The day of the bike show finally arrived, Alex was so excited to have someone to go with and even more excited that it was going to be Lena. Since she had admitted she like Lena she had been continuing to cross her mind and she was really looking forward to getting to spend a day with her, looking at some amazing bikes. There is also the promise that she can take one of her bikes, Lena has an exquisite selection and some real beasts. She dresses in her leathers and slips into her jacket grabbing her keys and heads to the garage. She rides over to Lena’s and buzzes the garage. “Hello Alex, come on in park your bike I’ll be right down.” Alex parked up and took off her helmet waiting while leaning on her bike. She was so glad that she was when Lena stepped out of the elevator. She had her hair down, minimal lipstick a black tank and leather pants with knee high biker boots, her jacket slung over her shoulder and a helmet in her hand. Alex thought her heart was going to give out; she was starting to think that Lena was sent to kill her slowly.  
Lena had been looking forward to today she had not been riding in a while with her responsibilities and Alex gave her the best excuse to ride. She was a little nervous about the speed, Alex was an agent after all but she was hoping that she would allow a little fun on the ride. Lena Smiled as the elevator opened and she saw Alex leaning against her bike, she was in leathers too and looked like such a bad girl. Lena walked forward and gave her a quick hug before heading to the key box on the wall and placed her palm on the pad opening it. “Well here are the keys, which one do you want to borrow are you still thinking the Bullet?” Alex smiled eyes wide she couldn’t believe that Lena was offering a Royal Enfield Bullet 1942, one of the most sought over bikes in existence with 226 kph it wasn’t the fastest Lena had but it was amazing. “Have a look around Alex you can have whichever you want for today except the Suzuki Hayabusa 1999 that’s mine” Lena smiled thinking that it would be nice on this long drive to see if she could get it to the max 270 kph a little shiver went down her spine at the thought.

Alex walked around the bikes and looked at them, they were all so pristine and well maintained she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, it was like the bike show was starting early. There was the Ducati 916SPS 1996, the Triumph Bonneville 1979 then the Harley-Davidson XR750 1972, the 1987 Honda CBR600F, the Suzuki Hayabusa 1999 which she knew was off limits was still amazing to see and then there it was the Royal Enfield Bullet 1942, Alex knew that she would settle on it even though it was not the fastest it was a amazing machine and such a beast she was in love. Alex shifted in her stance and swung her leg over the Bullet, feeling it under her she smiled and almost purred with excitement. Lena watched smiling and when Alex was settled she tossed her the keys. Alex looked over as Lena swung her leg over the Suzuki and smiled she had gone from CEO to badass biker in a second and Alex loved it. “Try to keep up Agent Danvers I may need your badge to get me out of trouble”

Lena winked as she pulled on her helmet and revved the engine to life. Alex pulled on her helmet and purred as the bike came to life under her. Lena laughed at the look on Alex’s face as she kicked off and rode out of the garage. They rode through the city slowly and headed out to the open road Alex playfully pulled out and overtook Lena as they hit the straight, loving the feel of the vintage beast between her legs, it was responsive and smooth to ride and she was enjoying herself. Lena allowed Alex to get a little in front of her before she stepped up the power and increased in speed. She was watching the speed kick up and was nearing top speed as she blew past Alex. Alex watched in awe as Lena not only caught up but swerved around her effortlessly leaving Alex trailing, she opened up the bike but couldn’t keep up. Lena noticed Alex dropping behind and slowed noticing a rest stop she pulled in, leaning on the bike waiting for Alex. “What the hell Lena that is a badass beast you have there, what did you top off at” Alex said as she pulled up, Lena couldn’t help but smile as she saw the lusty look on Alex’s face.

They went inside and had a quick coffee while chatting, Lena promised to let Alex have a ride on the Suzuki at some point, Alex had not given Lena any grief about her speed if anything she seemed excited about Lena pushing the bike and appreciating the power the bike had. They continued their journey enjoying the ride in tandem; they made good time and pulled up to the bike show just after lunch. Dismounting their bikes Alex and Lena laughed and joked about the looks they received before heading off to the main field. “Is there anything that you want to see Alex?” Lena smiled over. Alex smiled back and thought for a moment “I am not sure there is going to be anything better here than what I have already seen today, I want to see the vintage section and they have a tomahawk speed display I would like to see and well I would really love to grab a new Jacket” 

Lena smiled, she was quite happy to watch Alex try on some new jackets, and was very interested in the Tomahawk she had been thinking about getting one but there was no way she would ever get the chance to top that one out after all it was a staggering 500kph, Lena moaned at the thought of that speed and smiled “I would love to feel that kind of speed” Alex eyes went wide at the slight moan and smiled at Lena’s statement. “I would have never taken you for a speed freak Lena, you have always seemed so .. well responsible” Lena smiled and raised her eyebrow “Oh really, I thought that you would have learned by now that I am not what people think Alex you should have met me in college you would have not thought I was responsible at all, between the tattoo, piercings and shaved hair I don’t think you would have recognised me at all”

Lena had turned and started to walk towards the vintage bikes and Alex trailed behind, images of a young rebellious Luthor filling her mind along with the desire to see that she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over Lena wondering what Piercings and tattoos she had. Lena had seen Alex’s face and smiled she liked being able to surprise people with the unexpected and as much as she had to portray a image for the position it was not really who Lena was and she was feeling more comfortable with Alex so sharing a little more of who she was seemed less scary than normal. Alex started looking around at the bikes trying to pull her mind back to focus there were some nice bikes. Lena seemed particularly interested in the one she was looking at, crouching down examining it. Alex walked over and gasped “is that a Captian America Harley Davidson Panhead” Lena looked around with a wide smile and blown pupils, she nodded.

Lena had wanted this bike for so long but had not been able to find one in good condition, she would be happy to rebuild one but she didn’t have the time anymore what with all her responsibilities but this was almost perfect, it would need a quick strip and clean there was a little corrosion on some of the chrome and the engine looked a little dirty but nothing that couldn’t be cleaned up quickly. Lena was ticking over the list of things needing to be done to make this bike perfect, it would probably take a few days but she could probably manage it over a couple of weekends. Lena looked around and spotted a man to the side looking at her, she stood and walked over, Alex followed behind wondering what Lena was up to. “How much for the Captain America? I want to take it away today” Alex’s jaw dropped this wasn’t a sale it was a show there was no way that the man was going to part with that bike. She had of course underestimated Lena. She settled on $1.6 million, and arranged for it to be collected.

Walking away Lena excitedly talked about how she was going to strip it and clean it make it purr, Alex listened, she knew that Lena was a engineer but again she was surprised that Lena was going to be doing this herself. “Would you like some help Lena I would love to get my hands on that bike its iconic” Lena smiled and agreed that Alex could help it would be great to have someone to tinker with, and be excited about returning this amazing bike to its full glory. Soon they found themselves at the speed show and they watched as the bike was shown off. “the speed is intoxicating but I just prefer the look of a vintage cycle” Lena said as the bike sped past again. Alex couldn’t agree more she was not impressed with the futuristic look on the tomahawk either.

Alex started to feel hungry and she suggested some food, although there wasn’t going to be anything other than cart food here. “did you see the burrito cart over by the vintage bikes, it smelled amazing, I think that I would really enjoy some Mexican, what do you think?” Alex smiled and nodded, she was starting to think that she literally knew nothing about Lena and with every new revelation she was feeling like Lena was truly an exceptional woman, and she could feel herself falling for her. Alex sighed softly, and wondered what it was that Lena looked for in a partner, she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be her but she couldn’t help hold on to the hope that she had a chance Kara thought she did. She smiled at Lena when they picked their selections from the cart and watched as Lena took a big bite. Using her finger to gather the sauce on her lip Lena popped her finger in her mouth and ran her teeth over her bottom lip smiling contently. Alex looked away; dam that woman made everything look sexy. Lena slipped off her Jacket and placed it on the grass sitting on top cross legged eating her food, Alex joined her and started to eat, they sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the food.

After the food they got up and started to walk around, chatting, when Alex’s eye was caught and she grabbed Lena by the hand pulling her along with her, she hadn’t really thought about it. Lena was a little shocked when Alex took her hand but didn’t pull away instead she just allowed a clearly excited Alex to pull her along. Stood in front of the Kawasaki ninja Alex was still holding Lena’s hand as she gushed over the bike, it was beautiful and perfect she had no idea why they stopped making them. Lena stood there it was her turn to listen to Alex gush and she was more than happy to do so, having Alex holding her hand was also something she was more than happy with. Lena of course knew that it was the excitement over the bike not Lena herself but she smiled softly. “I like it Alex it’s sporty but comfortable, the 6 speed makes it very eco friendly, it’s stylish and sexy, and why don’t you hop on” 

Alex looked up and the woman with the bike nodded that she could, she dropped Lena’s hand and straddled the bike. Lena missed Alex’s hand immediately but was enjoying the view of her on the bike; Alex was too busy purring over the bike stroking it lovingly to notice the way Lena’s eyes were travelling over her body. She looked good on the bike, and Lena bit her lip realising that she had a little crush on Alex, she was concerned Alex was Kara’s sister, a DEO agent and Lena well she was a Luthor, the only person that she could crush on that would be a worse match was Supergirl. Lena chuckled at the thought a Luthor and a super, the thought was so preposterous. After a while of Alex admiring the bike, she suggested heading to the cycle wear to pick up a new jacket.

Lena smiled and they headed off, they both tried on Jackets and Alex finally found one that she liked, until she saw the price. Putting it back on the rail she turned to Lena, and smiled, “I’m done here shall we make a move and stop at the diner for dinner?” Lena furrowed her brow and turned her head slightly. “What about the Jacket?” Alex rubbed her hand over her neck, and smiled “maybe next time, I don’t need another” Lena realised that Alex didn’t have enough to pay for it and raised her eyebrow. “Well if you’re going to be working on my new bike, I should reward you with a gift” Lena picked up the jacket Alex had just put back, there was a little argument between the two, but as always Lena won handing her card over to the assistant. “you didn’t have to do that Lena, thank you” Alex didn’t like the idea of Lena spending money on her she knew that Lena has been used for her money and influence and she didn’t want that to be something that she thought of Alex. “I’m paying for dinner then” Alex smiled. Lena smiled back this would be the second time that Alex had paid for dinner, Lena couldn’t help to be touched by her insistence.

They road back towards the diner and ate happily, Chatting away happily until it was time to leave. They drove back to the city at a comfortable pace and arrived at the penthouse just after dark. “Do you want to come up?” Lena asked as she put the keys away not really wanting the day to end, she had been having so much fun and didn’t want to go back to the empty penthouse. Alex had politely declined as she had work early, but gave Lena a lingering hug before she left. Lena sighed; clearly she was right Alex would never be interested. Alex however was driving home, wondering how she had the strength to say no, but she didn’t want to mess things up, and she enjoyed time with Lena and didn’t want to do something that would cause a problem like, kiss her which she had been thinking about since watching her eat at the show.


	5. Trouble a brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is finally a answer to what the breaches were hiding and it appears that the next target will need Lena Luthor. Alex needs to tell her about being targeted again and organise protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for a prompt I received regarding a charity night out. thought it might be more interesting if it wasn't a date but protection.

Alex arrived at the DEO and there was a lot of commotion she went straight to the command centre to be caught up. It appeared that there was a reason behind the breaches and they had correlated all the activity in the city for the times of the breaches and realised that there had been a few thefts during each breach. They had all been in small technology companies stealing components and prototypes, individually they didn't mean anything however with the combination of the entire tech there was a good chance that someone was trying to create a new weapon against the alien life in National City. They would still need a few things and that’s clearly why whatever was being planned had not yet come to fruition. They narrowed the items down and there was only one source of the final component and that was LCorp. “I will go and talk to Lena, is there a time line, do we have any idea how long before they try anything?” The agents look around and no one can really give an idea about how long they will need to compile the other components and be ready for the missing items.

Alex nods and leaves the DEO she knows that Kara is meeting Lena for their Sunday brunch and is picking her up at the penthouse so Alex heads there to see Lena. She arrives at the penthouse this is a very different meeting to that from yesterday it is an official call, Alex goes to the front desk and announces herself as Agent Danvers FBI for Miss Luthor, he buzzes up to the penthouse and Lena tells him to send her up. When the knock happened, Lena headed to the door and opened it, Alex was standing in her official uniform hands on hip and hair slicked back. “Is everything ok Agent Danvers?” Lena said while shifting somewhat uncomfortably. Alex Looked at Lena in a pair of shorts and a fated MIT t-shirt she could see light grease marks over her hands and one on her cheek, Alex couldn’t help but think she looked stunning. She was however on official business so put the thought to the back of her mind. “May I come in Miss Luthor” Lena bit her lip; this is clearly very official she opened up the door and let Alex inside.

“Can we please drop the formalities Alex, well unless your here to arrest me for something in which case I will require a few moments to change, and I would like to think that you would be agreeable to that” Lena’s Jaw was tight and she was staring at Alex. Seeing that Lena was all walls up and on the defensive Alex rubbed the back of her neck and smiled shyly at Lena. “I’m sorry Lena, its official business and I am not here to arrest you I am here with bad news and I am just on alert, I didn’t mean to be so off” Lena relaxed a little and raised her eyebrow “What has Mother done this time Alex” Alex laughed lightly, “she is still safely in a cell Lena we don’t know who is behind the current threat” Lena motioned for Alex to follow her as she moved to a room at the back of the penthouse Alex hadn’t been in. There was a selection of weapons displayed and a gun in pieces on the table. “I need something to do while you explain; she sat down and continued to clean the gun.”

Alex looked around, there was a Hunting bow, and a selection of hand guns, a high tech bow, fencing foils and a Japanese sword, Alex’s eyes were wide looking at the sword. She brought her mind back to the task at hand, and cleared her throat; she just didn’t want to tell Lena she was in danger again. “I am assuming you have permits for all this, is that authentic?” Sensing Alex’s nervousness Lena assembled the gun and put it back on the wall taking down the sword. “it was a present from a Japanese businessman, when the deal was brokered he told me that I was a fierce warrior and bestowed a samurai sword on me to honour me” she smiled and handed the sword to Alex, Lena placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “it’s alright Alex whatever is happening just tell me”. Alex smiled at the contact she was supposed to be comforting and strong but she was finding it difficult to think straight as it was Lena who was in danger, Alex couldn’t help but be extra worried due to her budding feelings for her. “The breaches were a distraction, they were to hide criminal acts, the analysts believe that they need something that is only in an LCorp holding facility that is Bio-locked, and they are not going to be able to steal it without taking you.”

Lena shrugged it off and smiled, it was not the first threat against her and on this occasion they would need her alive that was a definite improvement. She was curious about what it was they were after, and who it was if the product was in a bio-locked facility then it would be top secret, there must be a leak at LCorp. “I have faith that you will catch them and stop them Alex, but I am telling you now I am not going to hide away there are too many things for me to be doing right now to just go and hide under a rock. Not to mention that isn’t really my style” Kara stood firm and looked at Alex waiting for her to have a reaction. Alex looked at her and sighed, “Maybe you can be agreeable to some additional security? Maybe you can reduce your public appearances a little just the ones that are necessary?” Alex knew that there was no way she was going to be able to convince Lena to hide or even take time off but maybe there is a compromise.

Lena was thinking about the upcoming events that she would be expected to attend, there was the charity dinner that LCorp was hosting that was for the children’s hospital, and there were a few conferences and science expose that she was due to speak at. Although there were other things that she was invited to these were the ones that there was no way she was cancelling. There are obviously her normal duties at LCorp and CatCo that she needed to take care of. She smiled at Alex and gave her the information she had just mentally correlated. Alex sighed this was just for the next few weeks, and she wasn’t sure how long they would be waiting. “We don’t know how long it is going to take to catch them Lena can you keep the additional to a minimum for a while?” Lena smiled and sighed, “Alex it’s already November, it’s only going to get busier, with thanksgiving and Christmas coming up my presence will be expected and I will not do anything to damage LCorp by avoiding my responsibilities.”

Alex was expecting that of course she knew that the thanksgiving and Christmas months were always busy for Lena, although from what Kara had said until she came to Kara’s last thanksgiving she had not celebrated either holiday. She would need to make sure that she got Kara’s help and cleared this up quickly and in the mean time Alex would organise an Agent to be with her at all times. “Right then I will have someone assigned to you, and we will have them attend all events with you so that you are protected.” Lena raised her eyebrow and looked at Alex, “I have security but if someone additional is needed to make you comfortable that is fine, as for the events, I will not be escorted by an agent in uniform, I have an image and a reputation, I will have an escort but it needs to be someone who can at least pretend they enjoy my company”

Alex took all the details of the events and timings, she would need to talk to Jo’on about arrangements and releasing agents, but considering Lena is the Key to the plan there shouldn’t be a problem with her plans. She heard the Buzzer and looked at Lena, “it’s just Kara, she has access to come straight up, there is only her that would be let up by security without announcement.” Alex went to the door and opened it up met by Kara’s bright smile, “Alex” she nodded as she squeeze past and made herself at home, hugging Lena on the way to the couch. Lena hugged her and chuckled, “your early just to watch bake off on my TV again” Lena smiled and headed over to the couch, “I just need to finish up and I’ll be back don’t start without me okay” Lena walked back to Alex, and smiled, Alex told her that she would make arrangements and call her later. She called bye to Kara as she left, she knew that at least until she could sort out security Lena was 100% safe with Kara.

Lena returned to the couch and snuggled in to Kara on the couch ready to watch. When it didn’t immediately play Lena looked around at Kara who was smirking slightly at Lena. “So Alex was here huh?” Lena laughed, and swatted her arm, “Kara, seriously she was here on official business”. Kara sat up immediately and looked concerned, she hadn’t been called and didn’t know what was going on that would mean Alex would need to be here on official business. “What, what do you mean official business? I mean you work with the DEO surely they are not thinking that you’re up to anything, they know better than that and Alex trusts you there is no way she would believe it anyway” Lena smiled widely and gave her a little squeeze, “always so quick to jump to my defence, almost as quick as I am to assume they are after me I guess, apparently there are some thieves that are interested in Luthor tech and they would need me to gain access, Alex is sorting it out don’t worry” Kara smiled and pressed play.

Kara was furious with Alex, why hadn’t she told her that Lena was in danger, and where was the extra security, at least she was here now and maybe instead of going out for brunch they could get take away, and if Lena insisted she was with supergirl and nothing was going to happen to her. Kara snuggled back down and grabbed a blanket covering them while they watched the show. Excitedly discussing the challenges and the food the different participants, and moaning about the judges. It had become a regular routine, Kara arriving early watching the show and then heading out always picking the challenge bake for desert so they could round off the day.

At the DEO Alex had reported to Jo’on and the protection had been arranged. They just needed to have escorts for the main events planned. Jo’on was annoyed that Lena would only accept an escort detail, which would mean less people on site and less back up leaving them open to attack. Alex suggested that maybe they could convince Kara to attend with Lena as supergirl, it would be good for the charity, as for the conferences and expose it would be easy to secure tickets and have undercover agents to back up the escort. The issue was the lack of volunteers for the events, the agents were very nervous around Lena and no one wanted to volunteer, Lena would know if they were ordered to be there and she wouldn’t want her to feel like she was not worth being with. Alex sighed, she had assigned herself to games nights and movie nights hoping, they could continue almost as normal, she didn’t want to put herself in for too many, she wanted to catch them and give Lena her life back. 

Kara and Lena had been talking about the dinner for the children, Kara was excited, Kate had got them tickets and was coming to National City for the entire weekend, and she would be getting to attend with a girlfriend. Kara Blushed brightly and smiled at Lena, “I am so excited it is going to be amazing” Lena smiled and cocked a eyebrow, “I am glad Kate took the hint when she received my invitation, she is a pain to get hold of sometimes, you two will be on my table” Kara looked at her and smiled grabbing her for a hug, “this is going to be amazing and what lovely woman will the most eligible bachelorette in National City be taking?” Lena sighed and shrugged, “whatever agent Alex can get to agree to accompany me and act like I am not a monster for the night I guess” Kara frowned for a moment but then had an idea she would talk to Alex and make sure she took Lena. “Speaking of Alex how was the show?” Lena smiled, talked through the day omitting the hand holding. Kara was internally so frustrated it was the perfect date how did they not notice how good they were together.

Later that evening after an agent arrived to protect Lena Kara left, in the alley she changed and flew off to find Alex, they discussed the Intel and the plans, Alex then started on about the Charity dinner and made her suggestion. Kara looked at her blinking, “not a chance Alex nope that is not happening” Alex looked at her she would have put money on Kara wanting to help but she flatly refused, “but Kara, she won’t allow any additional security and she is your best friend I thought you would want to help” Kara smiled she was glad that Alex seemed worried and annoyed at her she clearly liked Lena, “well she is my best friend but 1 I couldn’t spend a entire evening with Lena as supergirl without her knowing who I am my identity is already hanging by a thread here, and two I have a date, and I am going to be at the dinner as Kara, I think that it would be much better if you took her, you can meet Kate”. Kara knew that Alex would say yes now regardless, meeting Kate was an added bonus but she knew she would like to go with Lena. Alex just nodded and sighed, this was getting ridiculous she was a badass and Kara and Lena both could just wrap her around their fingers, she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and prompts welcome @Tukma11 on twitter


	6. Tux and cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is anxious about the dinner, all she wanted was to finally have a date but no she would have a government escort. whats worse Kara wont tell her who it is that is going to be taking her.
> 
> the Dinner is going fantastic well until it isnt........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first half of the requested prompt chapter on twitter, i am hoping that you enjoy what i did with the prompt.

It was the day before the dinner and Kara and Lena were in a dressing room with a collection of dresses for the event. They had been talking about the dinner and Kara was very excited, Kate was flying in later; air super but Kara had told Lena that she was picking her up from the airport later that evening. Lena was happy for Kara but she was a little distracted and had zoned out during Kara’s latest ramble. Lena was focused on her general disappointment she was hoping that this year she would be able to attend the event with someone who wanted to go with her, although the general perception of her had changed a little she still struggled to find a real date. Since the threat, she had given up on the idea and she was now going to attend with someone paid to be with her. Attending events with Kara had always been fun, with Kara having her own date she was alone. “Lena, hey, Lena what’s going on? you are miles away.” Lena was broken from her thoughts and looked at Kara, “it’s nothing Kara don’t worry, I just thought that I would be able to have a real date for this event, and well now I am going to be escorted by some government agent who doesn’t even know me” Kara looked at Lena and smiled brightly, “I am guessing that Alex hasn’t told you who is taking you then? You will have a good night trust me”

Lena tried to get Kara to tell her who was going to be attending with her but for once Kara was tight lipped and would not say. Lena even tried pouting and telling her that if she was a friend she would tell her. Kara tried on a few outfits and Lena appraised each outfit until she walked out in an amazing gown. She stood in front of Lena in a halter neck gown; it was a lovely A line in sapphire blue, it shimmered and fell to the floor with elegant grace, it showed off Kara’s shoulders and slender arms and clung to her form. Lena smiled at Kara and raised an eyebrow, “well I think we have found the one, Kara you look amazing Kate is going to die on the spot” Kara blushed turning a lovely shade of pink and smiled at Lena “your turn Lena, I am sure anything you wear is going to slay your date but let’s make it something spectacular shall we, into the dressing room”

Lena tried on a classic black boat necked gown and Kara looked up and shook her head. Lena turned and heading back in, she came out in a red full length gown with flowing arms and a plunging neckline, Kara looked up and chuckled, “too close to a former wedding gown” Lena scrunched her nose and returned to the dressing area. Changing again she came out in a emerald gown, it was sheer and backless with a low cut neckline and small straps it clung to Lena’s frame with a sheath style and the sweep train. Kara looked up and smiled widely and motioned for Lena to turn around. “Lena you look absolutely stunning, that dress is absolutely amazing, I can tell you that your date is going to love it Lena, I don’t think that I have ever seen you look so beautiful” it was Lena’s turn to blush and she offered Kara a small hug. Both dresses were purchased and Kara and Lena left the boutique smiling, Lena tried a few more times for information about the mystery date but Kara was not budging. She hugged Lena and headed off to collect Kate.

Kara text Alex to let her know Lena was going to be wearing emerald to the dinner and flew to Gotham to collect Kate, landing at Wayne industries she poked her head around the door to see Kate stood at the desk in a vest top and jeans, Kara smiled and floated over snaking her arms around her middle and kissing her exposed shoulder. “you know that is not the smartest thing to do Kara if I hadn’t seen you in the window I could have and a very different reaction when you reached out for me then, you could have ended across my desk” Kara’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Kate, “um, well I don’t think that would um, have done the desk any good, but I might have liked it” Kara blushed. Kate turned and kissed Kara pulling her closer, she smiled at Kara and laughed, “why someone is feeling a little more brave and confident today, it’s a good look on you, Miss Danvers as is the shade of pink” Kate winks and squeezes Kara’s ass. 

They spend the evening together at Kara’s and in the morning Alex arrives with breakfast, she opens the door slowly shouting through the door “I have brought breakfast and clothes are not optional” there was laughter coming from the couch and Kara sped over to her sister wrapping her into a hug. “come in Alex, you brought sticky buns, I will wear whatever you want me to” Kara looked up as Kate came over and kissed her on the cheek, Blushing lightly Kara introduced the two women and took a sticky bun. The atmosphere was a little tense and Kara tried to make small talk and get them to talk to each other, but they were too much alike neither one wanting to lower their defences, Kara decided that they would need to work it out before tonight, Kara was hoping that the double date would finally help Alex and Lena see that they were perfect for each other something that needed everyone to be relaxed. Kara picked up her purse grabbing two swatches handing one to each and smiling “you two need to get items for tonight that will match these, and I have a date with Lena to get ready”

Kara flew off leaving the two women just staring after her. Alex rubbed the back of her neck and sent a small smile to Kate, “we better make a move, she is unbearable when she doesn’t get her way, and it would seem that she wants us to get to know each other” Kate looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, “evidently, well it looks like I need something in Sapphire to match and you’re going to be in emerald Alex” they headed off together and fell into a silent stride. It wasn’t comfortable but neither woman had an issue with silence, they made it to the location Kara had given them and smiled, they looked at each other for a moment “looks like Kara has a specific idea about how she wants tonight to go” Kate smiled. Alex looked at her and smiled back. “she does have a unique ability to get her own way” Kate laughed and looked at Alex “she has, I never expected to be in a relationship, my life isn’t really compatible with stability but she managed to get what she wanted” Alex nodded, “I know she is literally the strongest woman on the planet but she is very fragile Kate and I don’t want her to get hurt, she loves you and if you are not in this fully I will make you regret messing with her” a big grin spread across Kate’s face Kara had not said she loved her but Kate was in love with the Kryptonian puppy. “You have nothing to worry about Alex, like you I will protect her with my life”.

Kara arrived at Lena’s about three o’clock, she had patrolled and been taking care of something’s at Catco, although it was not how she wanted to spend her morning, more cuddling on the couch was her first choice, Alex and Kate needed to be pushed together so she made herself busy. Kara smiled as Lena opened the penthouse door, and revealed a collection of Hair and makeup people rushing around. Kara was ushered in by Lena who was in full swing preparing for tonight’s event. “Lena we have four hours before we need to be ready why are all these people here now?” Lena smiled and continued to usher Kara into a chair. “hair and makeup for two” Lena raised a eyebrow and smirked, “You have a date tonight and it’s my event so we have to look our best” Kara smiled Lena seemed excited and was wondering if there was something more than just the event was Lena excited about her potential escort?

After a lot of fussing and pampering both women were ready, the specialists dismissed they retired to their rooms to put on their dresses and returned to the couch to wait. They were not waiting long before the buzzer sounded to announce the presence of guests in the lobby, Lena told security that they would be right down. Kara and Lena headed to the elevator and stepped inside hitting the button for the lobby, when the door opened they stepped out. 

Alex and Kate turned to see them leaving the elevator, both wearing tuxes with cover buns and ties in the corresponding colours to their dates and smiling. When Alex caught sight of Lena, her heart accelerated and she could feel it trying to escape her chest, she had never seen anything so mesmerising in her life. The green dress brought out her eyes and her hair was in a half up do, which was twisted down one side exposing her long neck as the other side flowed freely. Alex’s eyes were wide and she could feel all the attraction she had tried to deny and the depth of feeling that she had for her, there was literally nothing that Alex could do to stop the grin that appeared on her face. Alex swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure.

Kate Looked at Kara and smiled broadly, taking in the goddess in Sapphire before her, Kara was equally enamoured with Kate and they moved together like magnets. Kate reached out and took Kara’s hand spinning her around before pulling her in and kissing her cheek. “You are breathtaking Kara” Kara flushed and looked at Kate lovingly, placing her hand on her cheek and leaning in to give her a slow kiss. She wrapped her arm around Kate and looked over to her sister and Lena. Kara knew the goofy grin that was plastered across Alex face well and smiled, looking at Lena she couldn’t quite read the expression on her face, her eyes were wide and she was rooted in place, Kara began to worry that she had read things wrong and that she was setting her sister up for another heartbreak, but Lena’s heart was beating quickly and Kara knew that this was generally a good sign.

Lena’s mind flat lined as she stepped out and watched Alex turn around. Since the bike show she had been finding her mind drifting to Alex often and although they hadn’t seen each other, Lena had to acknowledge the crush she had on the older Danvers girl. Watching Alex turn in the tux had caused butterflies to erupt in Lena’s stomach and her heart to race she felt like a school girl. She had hoped that the night would have been a real date, but this was working out well, she had an escort who liked her enough to spend time with her, who she had a lot in common with and had a not so small crush on. It didn’t hurt that Alex looked amazing and was smiling at her with a massive grin on her face. 

Alex finally snapped out of it, rubbing the back of her neck she stepped forward towards Lena and held out a small container, smiling sheepishly she said “Lena you look absolutely stunning, quite literally, actually, sorry I was um, well this is for you it is a little corny I guess, but I thought that well it would be a nice thing to do, and I um, you don’t have to wear it, unless you want to” Lena chuckled lightly she knew the rambling was a Danvers trait when they were caught off guard or embarrassed and she found it endearing. She held out her wrist and Alex spotted the small tattoo on her wrist as she opened the box and slipped over the flowers. “Thank you Alex, you look dashing, shall we, I can’t be late to my own party” Alex offered an arm and guided Lena to the door followed by Kara and Kate, they slipped into the back of the car and headed off to the venue. Surprisingly it was pleasant drive full of light conversation; Kara smiled and snuggled into Kate.

When the car pulled up Alex slid out and offered her hand to Lena who accepted it and stepped out of the car, there was an immediate eruption of calls for Miss Luthor, she stood and plastered on the CEO smile and looked around. Alex placed her hand on the small of Lena’s back, she lightly stroked her thumb over the skin and sighed, Lena felt so soft and it felt natural to Alex to have her hand here, it was intimate and Alex liked it, Lena hadn’t moved away and Alex smiled. Lena’s heart skipped a little when she felt Alex’s hand on her skin and her smile became more natural than practiced as she posed for a few more pictures before heading inside guided by Alex. Kate also caused a bit of a stir and there were a few people who even called for Kara. They moved quickly to catch up with Lena and Alex as other cars pulled up and people arrived. It was like a movie premier Lena had really made this an event to attend and all of national Cities noted were there.

Inside, the venue looked amazing and there were people showing guests to their seats, the table at the head of the room was a small table, just four places. Lena smiled Alex pulled out her seat for her and smiled, Lena took her seat and Alex sat next to her. Kate held Kara’s chair our and Kara sat down followed by Kate. The room filled and the waiting staff filled glasses and gave out Champagne to the guests. The doors were closed when everyone had arrived and Lena stood to give her speech before the dinner. There was a round of applause once she was finished and she called for the first course to be brought out. As the dinner drew on Lena felt more like it was a date than a protection, her and Alex sharing small talk and some casual flirting separately as well as wider discussions with Kate and Kara. Lena noticed all the small touches they shared and smiled that Kara was so happy. She liked Kate and had met her many times; she was pleased that things were working out.

After dinner there was a silent auction and the guests were all getting up to mingle and network while placing their bids on different item. Lena found herself at the bar with a scotch looking over at Kara and Alex who were Laughing and chatting. Lena took a sip of her drink as Kate slipped up next to her. “The Danvers sisters, enough to make any dedicated bachelorette change her ways”. Lena looked at her and smiled a little, “Kara is special, Kate I am glad that you have seen it” Kate laughed and looked at her “I am not the only one that is interested in a Danvers sister” Lena raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips. “Lena seriously that look doesn’t work on me I know you like Alex it’s written all over your face” Lena sighed, “is it that obvious? Because she is either oblivious or most likely not interested” Kate looked at Lena in disbelief, “She has been working double shifts trying to protect you, and even now watch how she is scanning the room, between Alex, Supergirl and Batwoman nothing can happen here”

Lena glared at Kate “don’t say things like that so loud, she will hear you” Kate looked at Kara and back to Lena a little confused. “In case you didn’t know Kate I am not supposed to be privy to that information, for whatever reason, I serve a function for Kara not knowing I know and as long as she wants to dance around the Kryptonian in the room I will allow it”. Kate was surprised and stood there looking at Lena, when they were interrupted by the women in question. The music was now playing and people were dancing, Alex held out her hand to Lena and asked her to dance. Lena smiled and took her hand allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor, Alex took Lena in her arms and place her hand on the small of Lena’s back and started moving around the dance floor. Lena and Alex laughed and danced, Kara and Kate joined them on the dance floor. Alex spun Lena out and pulled her back holding her close, with her hand across Lena’s mid section stood behind her before she spun her off again, bringing her back and dipping her.  
Lena was laughing and being moved around by Alex, when she felt Alex behind her and her breath caught in her chest, she could feel Alex’s breath on her neck before she was spun out again. As Alex dipped her, she watched as her face came close to her, Lena’s eyes flicked down to her lips and her eyes were half closed. She thought that Alex was going to kiss her and her heart raced and she smiled. Alex saw Lena’s eyes flick and she moved closer wondering if Lena wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss her. Alex was just about move in closer as she heard a commotion behind her. She pulled Lena back to her feet and slid her behind her looking around for the cause of the issue.


	7. formal fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four thugs attack at the dinner, Kate and Alex take charge.
> 
> fighting alongside each other and each helping in their own way the 4 women work together against the threat.
> 
> Kara realises just how much Alex likes Lena and Lena gets the wrong end of the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written a fighting scene before i hope it works ok.

Lena was now flanked by Alex, Kara and Kate, to anyone watching they would have thought that Kate and Alex were protecting the two women, but Kara had slipped behind Kate and Lena so that she was protected on all sides. Alex was frustrated and annoyed, she had finally found herself in a position where she would be able to kiss Lena, to test the waters without there being a issue, after all she was doing her job if it went badly, and now this distraction ruined it. Alex watched as four masked individuals entered the party all with guns and shoved the security guard forward onto the floor. “We have no intention of hurting the fine citizens of National City we just want Lena Luthor, hand her over and there will be no need for any problems”

Alex and Kate shared a look before they moved forward slightly, Kate had been in the military and there was clearly a conversation going on between them un-seen by the rest of the world. Kate had slipped her hand inside her cuverbun and pulled out a small bat shaped piece of metal. Alex nodded and she threw it towards the men with guns, it lodged itself in the wall and Alex looked at her, she was supposed to be a vigilante with cool weapons and military training and she had missed everything, Kate just smirked at Alex, dipped into her bun again and took out a small bat with a button on it. On pressing the button the path that the small bat took and the entrance way filled with red smoke obscuring the men’s view, and the women in the middle. All of the guests had turned and ran towards the other end of the room, and Kara using a burst of super speed, ran through the smoke and relieved the men of their guns dumping them under a table and returning to her position as the smoke cleared. The men standing pulled out a variety of other weapons that they were carrying, one had a dual baton, one a very large knife, one simply slipped some brass knuckles over his hand while the last Alex released has at least one concealed gun and was just standing there.

The man stood at the back placed his hands on his hips and looked at Alex and Kate who still stood protectively in front of Lena and Kara. “I knew that she would be here, Lena does seem to have a difficult time staying away from her, but I am surprised that I see you here Kate, this isn’t your normal haunt, and Agent Danvers a little too high brow for you isn’t it?” All the women recognised the voice; Henshaw was clearly leading this which means that Lillian was at the centre of this somehow. Kate and Alex stood firm until the men came forward, Alex slid through the leg of the man coming at her with a large knife and grabbed a serving plate off the table as she stood using it as a shield of sorts she deflected the attack with the knife. Kate had placed two cuffs around her wrists that morphed into her normal arm protection and took on the baton wielding maniac. Deflecting his blows off her forearms and getting in some good sweeps and kicks.

Alex looked up just in time to see the Man with knuckle dusters heading towards Lena, Logically Alex knew she was safe with Kara but her protective nature spurred her on, she kicked the man in front of her in the stomach causing him to hunch, using him as a prop, she rolled over him and kicked the chair directly into the path of the man stalking forward, being tangled in the chair gave Alex just enough time to catch him across the head with the tray. While Kara using her freeze breath caused the man with the knife heading towards Alex to fall, Alex turned to see what had happened and smiled at her sister. Punching the man she had just hit with the tray, rendering him unconscious. She looked up at Lena who was smirking at her and shrugged smiling shyly.

Kate had caught both batons and was using them to position the man flipping her legs up and over around his neck before bringing him to the floor throwing Alex a small bat to restrain the man on the floor. Alex placed the bat on his wrist and pressed as it turned into adequate restraints. Henshaw had expected the super but not the others, he was not going to be able to take Lena unless he could even the field he opened a small box in his pocket and a faint green glow emanated from him. Lena had been watching the fighting and was glad that Kara had helped Alex she was for a moment vulnerable while trying to protect the invulnerable to maintain Kara’s identity. Lena knew what that glow meant, Kara was about to be in trouble, she glanced around looking for her bag the shield was a prototype and wasn’t with her, but if she could get to her phone she could have the lexosuit bring it, Lena could see Kara getting sick from the Krypronite and started pulling her away looking at Kate. Kate managed to take the baton guy down and was slowly rendering him unconscious, however when she saw Lena’s face and her eyes flash to Henshaw she knew that finesse was gone. With a few punches and a bat restraint, Kate was free of the man, grabbing the batons she charged Henshaw.

Kara could feel the Kryptonite draining her, there were as far as she could see two men down, and Alex was working on a third, Henshaw was the treat but she couldn’t get near him, as he stalked forward Kata had charged him, “NOO” Kara had screamed knowing just how powerful Henshaw was. Lena pulled Kara away from the floor, surprisingly easy now she was weakened, finding her purse Lena got to her phone and with a few swipes had sent the commands, in moments the left arm of the Lexosuit was with Lena and the small disk it was carrying was pushed onto Kara’s chest, there was a shimmer and Kara instantly felt better, Lena mouthed sorry and smiled before turning back to see Kate flying through the air into Alex, who had subdued the man she had been fighting with and was about to help Kate with Henshaw. Lena fired the Lexosuit at Henshaw knocking him back through the wall, Henshaw shot a laser back at Lena who tried to deflect it with the Lexosuit arm, instead it shorted out and Lena dropped the arm on the floor.

Henshaw stood and realising that everything had not gone to plan he shot a beam at Lena, Alex anticipated it and had dove in front of Lena, getting caught on the back of the shoulder as the Laser hit, Kara nodded to Kate for a distraction and she used a smoke bat to create a wall between the civilians and them. Kara blurred as she ploughed into Henshaw knocking him unconscious before returning to Alex. Lena was holding her genially in her arms “Alex, it’s ok, you’re going to be ok” Kara looked at Lena and smiled shyly, “we can talk about all this soon ok but I need to get her to the DEO, Kate do you have something strong enough to hold Henshaw?” Kara Scooped up Alex and flew out of the window towards the DEO.

Lena walked over to Henshaw and took the Kryptonite out of his pocket and closed the lid back up, putting it in her purse. Leaving Kate to restrain Henshaw she went to the guests, and calmed everyone down, there was no one hurt and in general most of the individuals were un-phased by an attempt on a Luthor. The evening was drawn to a close; DEO agents arrived to collect Henshaw and his men, they took Lena and Kate with them for a Debrief, and to see Alex. On arrival at the DEO Kara was pacing out front, she grabbed Kate for a hug and kissed her deeply the moment that she got out of the car. Giving Kate the once over with her x-ray vision. Kate chuckled, “I saw that, I am ok Kara, I am going inside I think that you need to have a little talk with your best friend” Kara looked over at Lena who was just sliding out of the Black SUV. She stepped forward pulling Lena into a hug, Lena simply wrapped her arms around Kara and smiled.

Kara started to cry and Lena pulled her back looking into her eyes, “none of that Kara, there isn’t any need, I know you were listening earlier, to Kate and I talking and well I know I said as long as it served a purpose I would allow it to continue but I was not going to watch you get hurt again, not when I had this” Lena tapped the shield and smiled. Kara looked at Lena and smiled a little before sniffing “you cost me $50” Lena Laughed and then looked at Kara, “you bet against me?” Kara blushed brightly, “well no, um yes I guess, I don’t know I bet that, well that I was sneakier than people thought, and that you didn’t know that I, well I hadn’t messed up, you’re not mad at me?” Lena pulled Kara in for another hug stroking her hair “I haven’t been for a really long time Kara, I could see that you needed me, see you, as much as I needed you, just to see Lena and I couldn’t be mad at you for that, that I completely understand”

Kara and Lena headed inside the DEO heading towards the med bays, Lena was nervous and picking at her fingers, Kara looked over at her. “She is fine Lena they are just stitching her up and then we can take her home” Lena continued to walk around nervously it wasn’t the injury or even the waiting that was causing the nervousness, Lena was thinking about what could have been, what almost was. She wondered if Alex would have followed through if she would have kissed her, she was imagining it, she hadn’t let her thoughts go that far before because she is Kara’s sister and a government agent and up until tonight Lena thought not in the least bit interested. Lena has really enjoyed her date, and would have very much liked the kiss too. Lena bit her lip and looked at Kara. “You were right you know I did have a good time, well until the party crashers” Kara smiled back at her friend and nodded, “oh I saw you were having a good time Lena, just a moment longer and you may have been having a great time.” Lena blushed and looked away and Kara couldn’t help but smile if it hadn’t been for the arrival of Henshaw that could have been the perfect set up.

Kara went in first and saw Alex giving her a light hug and making sure she was ok, Alex had a minor concussion, some cuts and bruises but the main damage was the laser to her shoulder Luckily it hadn’t done any permanent damage just a few weeks to recover and then she would be as good as new. Kara mentioned that Lena was outside, that she had been worried and Alex strained to try to get a glimpse in the waiting area. “I am the one with X-Ray vision Alex not you” Kara swatted her sister, and laughed. Was Alex expecting to see through the wall or something, she was clearly eager to see Lena. “Is she ok Kara, the first guy almost got her and then Henshaw was going to I was scared she was going to get hurt” for the first time Kara realised that Alex didn’t just like Lena, Alex was falling for her. A broad grin spread across Kara’s face and she hugged her sister hard.

When Lena finally gets to go into the room to see Alex she is really nervous, she walks in eyes cast down and makes her way over to the bed. “Alex I am so sorry that my crazy family and I have caused a problem, again, I was having a really nice time tonight before they busted in and I am so sorry that you got hurt because of me” Alex looked at Lena, she seemed fragile, blaming herself as normal for the actions of those around her and feeling bad because Alex got hurt. She would do it again a hundred times over to ensure that Lena was ok, to see one of Lena’s smiles the kind normally reserved for Kara, Alex had earned a few now and she wanted to see more. She had wanted that kiss that was interrupted but the moment was gone. “this wasn’t because of you Lena I was just doing my job” Alex had intended for these words to make Lena feel better to know that Alex didn’t blame her for what her family had done. Lena had of course taken this in a completely different way, and thought that Lena herself was inconsequential to the scenario and that Alex would have behaved the same and done her job regardless. “yes, of course Alex, you did your job fantastically, no one would have ever known that you were an agent until the fighting, still I am sorry that you are hurt, I hope you feel better soon” Lena turned and left so quickly Alex was left staring at the door mouth open. Lena didn’t stop she just walked straight out of the DEO.


	8. Oh no you Jacked Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is off sick, and is pining as only Alex can, with lots of alcohol and not communication. Lena is hiding and being evasive with everyone. Kate is visiting and its Kara who works out what happened. not bad for a clueless Alien, now if she can just get the stupid humans to see the truth the world would be a much brighter place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the film is Straight talk 1993 with Dolly Parton and James Woods.
> 
> i would really love to hear some prompts guys

Alex was given two weeks sick leave and as it was the weekend she thought that she would call Lena, she wouldn’t have been as much help as previously she hoped but since she was free she thought that maybe they could work on the bike, and talk. Alex wanted to talk about the almost Kiss although that wouldn’t be easy, but the bike she would work on and maybe work her way up to it. She was also hoping she could undo whatever it was that she had done wrong in the DEO. Lena didn’t answer, after three calls Alex text “hi Lena, I guess you have some work to do, but I was wondering if you would like some help with the bike over the weekend” Alex had waited and eventually Responded, “Thank you for the offer Agent Danvers but I believe I am no longer under protection and I am busy, Miss Luthor”

Alex heart sank, whatever she had done it was enough to remove her first name and Lena’s from communication. Alex had always suspected she was not going to be Lena’s type or even good enough for the beautiful woman she coveted from afar. However whatever she had done had removed even the option of friendship. Alex started to drink, only stopping when she passed out, she would wake up and start crying drink until she stopped, she only really stopped when she was asleep, the Danvers women fell hard. firstly her beer was all gone, then the wine, then when she was finished with the scotch and whisky she was sat on the floor of her apartment, a complete mess surrounded by bottles and there was a knock on the door. Alex looked up company was not needed she was fine on her own and unless they were bringing alcohol she didn’t want to see anyone.

Lena had been distant, she hadn’t responded to Kara’s calls with anything other than a text, and Alex had been pining, Kara knew because she knew Alex well enough to know that particular rhythm of her heart was crying and drunk, Kara was losing her mind. What the hell could have happened that caused this to go so bad so quickly? It was Monday and Kara had given Alex enough time to cry alone and she dragged Kate over to Alex apartment. “Kara she isn’t going to want to see us, she isn’t going to answer the door, if she is as bad as you are saying surely flying through the window is a better option?” Kara looked at Kate and blushed a little, “we spoke about that unless it is a absolute emergency that needs Alex I am not allowed to use the window, there have been too many um, incidents with me investigating heart beats and what sounded like very distressed cries” Kate looked at Kara and bit her lip trying not to laugh at her girlfriend, she was so innocent and sweet.

After a lot of very persistent knocking and the threat of taking the door off its hinges Alex finally let Kara and Kate in. Kate looked around and was shocked Kara had said Alex could go dark quick but she hadn’t been expecting this, this level of brooding and pining was Gotham dark. Kara had walked in and watched as Alex slumped on the couch and she has moved over to her sister wrapping her up. “What has happened Alex” Alex clung to her sister with a pained look on her face. “She doesn’t like me Kara, before the dinner we were at least friends but I have shown her that I am not good enough somehow I have ruined it and now were are not even friends, look, look at the text Kara, Agent Danvers, Miss Luthor, she doesn’t even think I am good enough to be a friend” Alex started to sob.

Kate perched on a stool by the breakfast bar and just watched as the two sisters talked, Kate knew Lena of old and this response was through being hurt, she didn’t cut people out unless they betrayed her or hurt her, and she had to care about them for them to hurt her, it wouldn’t have been such a ridiculous reason as she wasn’t high enough society Lena had never cared for that, and her Luthor name would trump anything anyway that kind of money and power, Alex could be a farm animal and it wouldn’t damage her, not really. Kate heard it immediately, “this wasn’t because of you Lena, I was doing my job” Oh Alex you silly fool, Kate thought, she needed to interject and help them out or so she thought, but as she was about to Kara jumped up.

“Oh Alex, Oh no you Jacked her, didn’t she Kate, like in that rom-com we watched with that country singer you like, “they say you shouldn’t take your work to bed but in this case they were wrong” you know, the she slept with her for the job, Lena thinks you were being nice because you were paid to, the dancing the flirting oh the almost kiss, all because you were paid, nothing to do with her, oh Alex, poor Lena she must be so upset no wonder she isn’t responding, oh no this is terrible I can’t believe you Jacked Lena” Alex was looking between Kara and Kate, Kate stood there looking half mortified that her secret love of Country and submitting to watching rom-coms with her girlfriend, had been exposed to the currently not so badass agent, and half proud that said girlfriend had worked it out. “I need to go check on Lena” Kara said and flew out the window.

Alex was still confused and looking for an explanation, Kate looked at her and smiled. “you made Lena think that all that she felt the other night, was because you were working an angle doing your job, that it would literally have made no difference who she was, because you had no interest in her” the penny dropped and Alex looked at her mortified, She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Alex couldn’t help but think that she had really messed it up already and if Lena would give her a second chance she would make it her mission to make up for this mistake and show her just how special she is. “I have really messed up and I don’t know what to do to get Lena to talk to me, I just didn’t want her blaming herself.” Kate understood the compulsion to protect others; especially someone like Lena, Kate recognised the damage in Lena and in Alex and could see that as much as the two of them had histories that could cause conflict between them, with good communication they could be just what each other needed to mend their fractured souls, like Kara had done for her.

Kara arrived on the balcony of LCorp ensuring that she made her presence known as she landed in her suit. “That is still not an entrance Supergirl, and as much as you do have unrestricted access I would prefer you come through the door like everyone else” Lena had stood and moved towards the balcony, Kara stepped forward and for the first time ever in her suit, Kara wrapped her arms around her best friend pulling her close and stroking her hair. Lena stiffened briefly before melting into the familiar embrace. “I am so sorry that I didn’t realise what happened, you are not inconsequential you are more important to me and Alex than you will ever realise, and I am sorry that I didn’t realise there was something wrong sooner. You Lena Luthor are an amazing woman and I love you” Lena was not able to contain the emotion that she felt following the words that fell from her best friend’s lips, and she started to cry. Even though Kara was dressed as the super she didn’t have her normal persona it was just Kara. 

After what felt like forever to Lena the tears stopped and she looked at Kara, with a weak smile. Kara lead her over to the couch and sat, like they had so many times before Lena was finding everything a little surreal, although she had always known about Kara, interacting with Kara as Kara in the suit was new and felt somewhat strange. Noticing the hesitance in Lena, she waved at her suit, “is this ok Lena? We didn’t really discuss it”. Lena smiled and bit her lip, then smiled “you know it’s a little surreal, I have spent so long ensuring that I allowed the illusion to be maintained that dropping all the pretence is a little different, I just need to get used to it that’s all” Kara smiled and they sat talking for a little while, Kara eventually mentioned leaving Kate to clean up the mess at Alex's, she explained that Alex had felt bad about upsetting Lena and had been drinking. She would need to leave to ensure that Alex was ok. She apologised that she needed to leave so soon, and Lena smiled, “its ok Kara, I am fine, I don’t want you to feel awkward or be in the middle, Alex and I work together and we are friends and I will talk to her soon” Kara smiled she was glad that things were better, but she wanted them to realise they liked each other, maybe Kate could help.

Kara flew back to Alex’s flat it was clean and Alex had showered, Kate was waiting for her Lift home and Alex was actually smiling. Kara had no idea what had happened while she was gone but she was happy with the results. Alex was apparently heading out to a Science expose where a certain CEO was a guest speaker. Kara smiled and said that she was going to head off with Kate that she needed to be back in Gotham. Alex said good bye and thanked Kate before they took off and headed out to the science Expose ensuring a seat front and centre in the hall Lena was speaking in. Kate had said that she should be always in her direct eyeline. 

At the expose Lena was in a back room preparing for her talk, she didn’t like talking in public and being a Luthor the people who came to see her were either there to shout mean comments or watch her fail, there would be few people interested in her break through. There wouldn’t be many people in there at least her talks were never that well attended. She looked through the curtain and gasped when she saw the room was full. The only thing that she could see that gave her any comfort was that there was a redhead in the front row. Alex had come to the talk, there was one friendly face in the audience, and she didn’t look as bad as Kara had suggested but I guess she was there, that was a positive. She could hear the announcement and she knew she had to go on.

Lena made her way to the stage and stood at the podium, clicking the slide show and began to talk through the discovery and the way that this would have practical applications in microbiology and vaccinations. Lena scanned the room briefly and caught Alex’s eyes, Alex was listening and smiling at her, Alex could see that Lena was nervous and gave her a little wink and a thumb up. Hoping to help with the nerves, as she listened to Lena, she heard the sound of a weapon being cocked and Alex jumped up and rushed the stage, flinging her arms around Lena and pushing her back through the curtain to the small area behind. There was no exit, Alex was looking around still holding Lena. “Alex let go what are you doing” Lena’s objection was over shadowed by the sound of gun fire. “I thought you were on sick leave Alex, are you here working for the DEO is there a new threat, are there other agents?”

Alex looked at Lena her eyes were wide and she looked concerned, she rubbed the back of her neck and winced when the wound on her shoulder reminded her of its presence. “Lena, Friday was my day off, and I am on sick leave, there are no agents out there although we haven’t found the stores yet the threat was assumed to be neutralised and I am guessing the protection has been completely pulled back, we are on our own” Lena looked at Alex and they had no idea how many were out there, Alex had no com’s and only her personal gun, Luckily firing at the science expose would trigger a response. Alex was pulling Lena back to the curtain, hoping to use the crowd to make an exit, but there were too many people panicking and there was more than one gun man, she knew that she couldn’t protect Lena and the civilians with these odds and that amount of people running around. All that was stropping them at the moment was the inability of the gunmen to get through the screaming crowds. Alex pushed Lena behind her, “we just need to hold them off until help arrives Lena”

There are 4 men with Guns one of which is nearly there, as he makes his way through the curtain Alex is able to disarm him and they begin to fight, although Alex is able to quickly make short work of the untrained man, she has also managed to open her stitches and it was now bleeding. Alex took out her gun and looked at Lena she didn’t want to risk being unable to take down the next person. Lena and Alex were standing back to back, two men came through at the same time, Alex was focused on the one coming at her and only looked back long enough to see Lena land a series of kicks on the other man, and she smiled and took out the other man. “That was pretty badass Lena, I am impressed” Alex was smiling at Lena, she couldn’t help but admire the woman, even though there were once again people after her she wasn’t giving up wasn’t backing down, she was standing tall and fighting back.

Lena smiled back at Alex and noticed that she was hurt again. “Alex, your shoulder, come here” Lena wrapped the sleeve off her shirt and placed it over the wound and applied pressure. Alex was trying to focus on the curtain and kept her gun trained on it, as Lena was applying pressure. Lena was stood to the side of Alex one hand on the front and one on the back of her shoulder pressing the hands together, she very close to Alex, who could feel the breath on her neck it was very distracting and Alex couldn’t help but steal a glance at her, looking at her ruby lips and then to her emerald eyes. With Lena taking care of Alex there was a moment where Alex thought that maybe Lena liked her back and she started to lean forward, Alex smiled as she saw Lena’s eyes flash to her lips before starting to lean in herself. 

For the briefest moment their lips touched, if it hadn’t been for the tingle Lena could feel or the slight cast off on Alex’s lips it could have been passed over as wishful thinking as no sooner as there was connection there was a commotion outside, some DEO agents came through the curtain and found Alex and Lena with 3 unconscious men. The agent spotted the two and looked away, but the shuffling was enough for the women to part once again, in time for j'onn to enter. “Agent Danvers you are supposed to be on medical leave” J’onn was looking at Alex, and shaking his head. Alex looked at him and ran her hand over the back of her neck, “well I am on medical leave I was here as a civilian, I think I am going to need a little medical care though” Lena was being escorted out by an agent for debrief and Alex made her way to the DEO med bay.


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both Alex and Lena were in danger again and she was not in the area, Kara becomes a little over protective and it is not helping her over all goal.
> 
> Getting some time to talk away from Kara is almost impossible until Kara Finally falls asleep.

Kara was sat with Kate in Gotham snuggled on the couch and talking about how Kate could help her get Alex and Lena together, Kate was not happy about the idea of meddling and felt that the two women were already on the path to becoming more than friends. Kara had already got them together at the bodega, given Alex the information about the bike show following Alex mentioning the bikes Lena had, sent Lena to Alex’s self defence show and then had Alex attend the dinner. Kate listed the meddling that had already happened; Kara blushed at the list of set ups that she had made but none of them had worked. Kara wanted Kate to help, a double date, a holiday something where they were all going and then Kara and Kate could not make it, trapping them together. “I am not going to trap them somewhere and force this Kara, they clearly like each other and they must express that themselves without any more interference”

Kara Pouted and looked at Kate, “please help, they are so perfect together and they are my favourite people, I just want them to be happy and they will make each other happy I know they will.” Kate couldn’t cope with the pout any better than Alex or Lena and she knew that she was wavering but didn’t want to do something that manipulated the two women. “ I will help create a opportunity for them to be together and work it out but I will not try to manipulate them, any relationship born of that kind of manipulation is destined to fail” Kara was going to protest when the news caught her eye, armed men and shots fired in National City at the Science Expose. Kara panicked instantly, Lena and Alex were there, she looked at Kate who mearly nodded and she flew out of the window. 

All the way back to national city, Kara couldn’t help but think about what will happen if she doesn’t make it in time, she is fast but she has no idea how long the situation has been going on if there is anyone else there. She knew that Lena and Alex were there if anything happened to them Kara knew that she wouldn’t be able to survive it, after all Alex was her sister and Lena was her best friend they were both her family, the people she knew she could not give up. She arrived on scene to be told that there was nothing left to do that casualties have been taken to hospitals and that Miss Luthor was at the DEO. She looked around but couldn’t see Alex anywhere finding Vasquez she asked about Alex, she told her that Alex had been injured and that she was at the DEO. Kara sped out of the building heading straight for the DEO she had left them both in danger and almost lost them, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t lose them.

At the DEO Alex was in the meds bay being stitched up, Lena had finished with her debrief, she went to find Alex. She walked up to the door and leaned against the frame, “can I come in Alex?” Alex looked up seeing Lena at the door in some DEO issue clothes, and smiled, she forgot how good Lena looked in black ops. The doctor looked at Alex and then at Lena and rolled her eyes, “your all done agent Danvers, I am going to get a dressing be back later” she smiled at Lena as she left. Lena walked in and stood by Alex nervous, she had been so close to kissing her at the dinner then the kiss was the briefest moment at the expose before they were interrupted. Lena couldn’t help but want to know if there was something more between them or if there were just situational moments. 

Alex was sat on the bed; she hated the way that being in Lena’s presence made her nervous and well a bit of a gay mess; things were easy after the training and at the bike show there was focus, but here Alex had nothing to focus on except the desire to kiss Lena, the brief contact at the expose had been so fleeting that it could be easily denied, she wanted to talk about it, but Alex found opening up difficult. “I am sorry Lena I- I didn’t mean what I said to come out the way it did, you matter, I well, I enjoyed spending time with you and I am not sorry that I came, today any more than I am about going to the dinner, I am glad I was able to be there for you, and with you, I enjoy your company”. Lena looked at Alex and smiled “thank you Alex, that means a lot to me, I want to talk about what happened earlier, did I overstep” Alex couldn’t believe that Lena was asking, how would anyone every turn down a kiss from Lena she couldn’t imagine anyone saying no. She wanted to tell her that she had feelings for her and that she had wanted to be able to kiss her for weeks, and that the brief touch was not a step far enough that she wanted to have a proper first kiss. With a bright smile Alex shook her head.

Just as Alex was about to speak, with a burst of super speed Kara slid into the room, “oh Rao thank Rao your both ok, I was so worried I saw the news and flew back as quickly as I could but I didn’t make it, it was all over I wasn’t fast enough I thought that you would be hurt and I don’t know what I would do it either of you had been hurt I am so sorry I wasn’t here” she ran forward grabbing an arm full of each and holding them tight. Kara had gone overboard with safety, and not just with Lena, Alex was also the target of the overzealous Kryptonian. There had been an almost consistent presence of Kara, she hadn’t slept in days, she was working from LCorp, or the DEO depending on where Lena was and every evening was games, night or movie night, Alex was also being baby sat by J'onn and other agents, it wasn’t constant but it was frequent. Dropping in and out all day, even Kara did a flyby or drop in a few times a day when ever she was 100% sure that Lena was safe.

Alex had spent almost every evening with Lena but with no time alone she hadn’t been able to talk about the kiss that wasn’t or the one that kind of was, Alex recognised the way Kara was being from the time that she had hurt her on Red K. The thought of losing someone or having them hurt because of her was always too much, she knew that she carried the pain from the destruction of her planet and that she cared for Lena deeply and this was a double whammy. She had not even gone to Gotham, so Kate had flown over to spend time with her in National City. They were all now sat in Kara’s apartment playing a game. Lena kept looking at Alex she wanted to finish the conversation she started but there had been no opportunity, Kara had been a constant shadow with her, and if she was going to be embarrassed for kissing Alex all be it very lightly, it was not going to be in front of Kara. She just needed ten minutes with Alex alone, but it was impossible.

Lena had found herself in the kitchen getting a glass of wine, when Alex moved into view, her heart rate increased at the sight of Alex, who was smiling shyly at her as she rounded the corner. As she took a step forward, towards Alex Kara rounded the corner and sped in between them taking Lena by the arms, not even noticing Alex who turned back into the room, and took her seat on the floor leaning against the couch. “are you ok Lena, your heart rate accelerated are you anxious, your safe here you know that right” Lena sighed, she saw Alex leave and just nodded at Kara, “I thought I saw a spider Kara I am fine don’t worry” Lena and Kara entered the room Kate looked up at Lena who was looking a little frustrated, if Kara wanted these two women together she was going about this all wrong, she was literally blocking every attempt they made to be alone. Kate gave Lena a sympathetic smile and pulled Kara onto the couch with her. Lena sat back into her seat and returned to watching the movie.

Kate watched as Alex and Lena stole glances at each other throughout the movie, Kate pulled Kara in and began to stroke small circles on her back, she knew that it relaxed Kara and with her being significantly sleep deprived she hopes that this will help her drift off to sleep, eventually it works and with a sleeping Kara laying across Kate, she nods at Alex and makes a few signals, Alex smiles and nods. Standing she gets Lena’s attention and nods towards the kitchen, Lena raises an eyebrow but when she looks at Kara she sees that she is asleep and smirks. Lena stands up and heads to the kitchen where Alex is waiting with her bag and coat. Lena smiled as Alex helped her with her coat and headed out the door, they walked in silence for a little while, and when they reached the street Alex smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Kara has been a little full on hasn’t she, I am sorry about that she gets anxious when she isn’t there and people she cares about get hurt, it was even worse when she caused the hurt.”

They easily fell into step as they walked neither one of them really taking control of the direction of where they were going. “So I guess that means that Kara cares about me she has been my shadow since the expose, it’s funny really no one has ever really cared for me the way Kara does, I once told her that I had never had friends, or family like her and I was not wrong, she promised she would always be there and protect me, she has been apologising for breaking her promise and hasn’t left my side” Alex laughed and nodded, “Kryptonian apologies, they have to repent with actions before they can ask for forgiveness, apparently it makes people less likely to make the same mistake again” Lena smiles and they keep walking, she wants to bring up the kiss, wants to tell Alex she likes her but for some reason the bravery she had after the expose has left her and she doesn’t know why.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the floor, stopping forward motion, she was sure that there was something, that Lena and her has shared several moments and hoped that she really did like her back. She took a deep breath and looked up; Lena had also stopped noticing that Alex had. “you know, um well Kara, she does care about you, but she isn’t the only one that cares, I mean there are other people that care about you too, and they would do anything to keep you safe too, they may just not be very good at expressing themselves and find it more difficult to share.” Alex bit her lip, her heart was pounding in her chest and she just couldn’t bring herself to look at Lena. She tried to steady her heart and breathing but it was no use, she couldn’t bring herself to say any more so instead she step towards Lena and as she raised her eyes to see her destination she moved into her space and pressed their lips together, running her hand around Lena’s neck and her thumb across her cheek.

Lena had watched as an uncharacteristically shy and nervous Alex started to speak, she could feel her own heart try to stop beating at the tenderness of the words. It sprang back to life the moment Alex brought her lips to hers and with the simple touch her heart trailed to escape her chest. Lena was momentarily stunned and didn’t react, Alex started to pull back as there was no reciprocation, as she did something in Lena awoke and she pushed forward pulling Alex closer to her and moving their lips together, Alex smiled into the kiss when Lena returned it she could feel her own desire mirrored in Lena’s return and just as Alex was about to deepen the kiss, she felt Lena’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip, moaning lightly Alex parted her lips offering Lena access. They kissed for a while and if it wasn’t for the requirement of oxygen they wouldn’t have stopped. “So I didn’t over step then?” Lena said smirking as she rested her forehead on Alex’s. Alex blushed lightly and smiled at Lena, “definitely not, have you any idea how long I have wanted to do that?” 

There was a panicked text from Kara, and Alex rolled her eyes, she messaged back that everything was ok and she was just taking Lena home. Lena looked at Alex and laughed, “That is not the best shade for you” Lena managed to remove the lipstick from Alex lips with her thumb and smiled. Alex smiled and looked at Lena, “well this was the strangest date ever, maybe we could um, try again sometime, without my sister?” Lena smiled and nodded, I would really like that Alex.


	10. Date planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, is still on desk duty and is planning a date with Lena, she comes across some information but hank is not convinced, so its down to Kara to investigate, when things go a little south Kate saves the day and Alex is salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is what happened, i wrote chapter 10 and it was way to long, like 4000 words to long and it couldn't be split, so i tried to take some out but didn't want to lose anything i had written so instead i chopped it into 3 and added to each of the chapters, so 3 chapters 2 days of their lives.
> 
> I will be working and away for a little while so there may be a little while before i write any more but i wanted you to be able to read the chapter as i wrote it, so going to post all in one go.

Alex and Lena had made an arrangement to go on a date on Wednesday evening, it was the night that Kara was due to go to Gotham to be with Kate and after talking to Kara and Kate, Alex had managed to convince Kara to back off and visit her girlfriend. The problem was they had decided not to tell Kara about their date; they had spoken about the options, as much as neither woman wanted to enter into a relationship with the thought that something may go wrong, not that this was a relationship yet, they didn’t want to increase the pressure either. They were part of the same friendship group, they hung out with each other all the time, they worked together and there was the additional complication of Kara, as much as Lena had always been alone and had not known any better until there was Kara, being alone wasn’t something she wanted to be faced with again. However for Kara, after losing her whole family, home world and being trapped alone for 25years, being left or abandoned losing anything in her life was devastating. After Mon-El had to be sent away the only thing that had Kept Kara going was Lena. So they would go on a date, or a couple, not tell Kara or anyone else and see how it went, no pressure no disruption to the group.

The problem with this very sensible course of action for Alex was that she had no idea where to take Lena. She was convinced that an evening at the alien bar was not the way to go, it was great for her and Maggie and the super-friends but not a place you would take Lena Luthor on a date. Although Lena seemed to have connections with bikes, and tattoos and bars, much like humans Aliens were split, some thought Lena was amazing she had saved them countless times, others saw another Luthor responsible for death, destruction and torture, that didn’t sound like the normal care free bar. Alex smiled to herself and looked around a little self consciously, she had a date with Lena Luthor, she felt like a little giddy school girl, she looked up to see J'onn's amused expression, briefly before he headed back into his office. Alex looked at the paperwork she had in front of her she was still not allowed into the field due to her injury and was working on the paperwork from all the raids and the information that they had managed to uncover. It was not easy as she had a date with Lena Luthor.

She found her mind drifting again to the where to take her, they could go somewhere fancy, Alex had enough money to treat Lena to something nice, but is that really what Lena wanted to be doing, she had to do that all the time at work, and for social functions. Alex thought well it would be nice to see her dressed up again, she let her mind drift back to the dinner, picking up Lena at the pent house and the way she looked in that dress, almost kissing her when they were dancing, she would quite happily see that dress again, she loved the way Lena looked in it and she could see a trail of freckles from her neck over her shoulder that disappeared down into Lena’s cleavage that she would be interested in following after kissing those amazing lips, oh Alex would have no issues with taking Lena somewhere she needed to dress up. “AGENT DANVERS” Alex eyes snapped up and she could see J'onn holding his head, “back to work please” Alex blushed a little and bit her lip looking back at the papers.

Lena was distracted at work; there was no instruction or information about the date that they were going to have, a few texts but nothing concrete, no times no location. She was feeling a little bit worked up by the lack of planning. They had decided not to talk to Kara which was definitely the right choice but now when Lena needed some information she had no one to turn to and it was a little frustrating. She messaged Alex, and asked a few more direct questions, she liked Alex more than she thought she did and after that kiss, oh, her mind started to drift, the kiss on a street nothing special or spectacular, not like it would have been at the dinner with Alex in that tux but in a street just around the corner from Kara’s down town. How had that meant so much, the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers was something that Lena had only read about it sappy book, but she finally got it, that moment where two worlds collide and everything is different. The kiss had happened in the most inopportune place but in its own was perfect. She wanted to be able to see what a date with Alex would be like; she wasn’t sure even what to wear. She sent another text to try to clear things up and so began the teasing from Alex, little snippets nothing concrete.

Alex had been messaging testing the water, Lena had responded with questions and was clearly engaged with the mystery so Alex decided that she would keep everything as secret as possible. She decided that to honour all aspects of Lena she would make a posh casual date with romance and fun, minus the eyes and need to be dressed to the nines. A dinner date; they would make dessert together using science, liquid nitrogen to make ice cream, the meal cooked by Alex, with Lena’s favourite options. She was going to put fairy lights over the balcony so they could dance under the stars and would have nice music to dance to. Alex would have candles and make sure her little apartment looked nice and they could use the table. She would make sure there were options of beer and wine and their favourite scotch, she would leave Lena a clue to get her to the apartment, and Alex would wear a nice dress but nothing to dressy. She was sure that this would be perfect, something that was intimate and nice but also a real date. She had been back at work for two days and tomorrow was going to be the date night, but in the mean time she thought she should attempt to get some work done.

Looking at the information Alex realised that after Henshaw was obtained a lot of the previous leads had been dropped and that there was a warehouse that had come up on several tips and maps that had not been investigated. It drew particular attention for Alex as she realised that this was a warehouse that was on the front, right across from where Lena was due to attend a restoration meeting, they were looking to revitalise the area following the attempt by edge to destroy it. Alex took the information to J'onn who was not convinced that this was enough of a significant lead to divert form the current targets. Alex decided that she would give the information to Kara and have her look into it. Alex had messaged Lena about the location and was informed that one of the underground Lex storages was under there and that they needed to be very careful she was not sure what was under there. Alex wanted to make sure that Lena was safe, Alex was flown to the warehouse by Kara and kept watch as Kara looked through the location finding the location of a significant amount of components, Alex called for backup, the DEO arrived. 

Along with the DEO Alex messaged Kate she knew that the DEO agents would have Kara’s back but this was Kara, and Alex was not going to be there to save her or protect her in any way. Alex didn’t like being sat in the van one bit and was very upset to be missing not only all the action, but the take down on Metallo, that honour had gone to Kate, she had swooped in after Kara had been blasted by him, she was out for the count when Kate swung through the sky light suspended on some wire. Landing on the floor in front of him he blasted her, the kryptonite wouldn’t harm her but the pressure from the pulse would. The DEO agents were pulling Kara out of the way and laying down cover for Kate. She had managed to knock him over, using a very nice reverse sweep on his legs; all the additional metal made him top heavy and he hit the ground hard. After a collection of skirmishes where neither was really coming off the victor Kate had caught him in the chest with a small bat that stopped him, she managed to short out his heart and he fell like a puppet losing his strings. As soon as she was free from the effects of Kryptonite Kara was back to her normal self and was planning a games night for tonight before Kate goes back to Gotham.

Kara had spent the rest of the day with Kate convincing her to help set up the plan for Wednesday, she had come up with the perfect plan and needed Kate’s help, Kate had tried to argue but there had been no options so she had agreed to help the next day setting everything up, providing that the perfect set up, was just for the two of them and her and Kara would head to Gotham for a few days and have some alone time. As much as Kate liked Alex and Lena, all she wanted was time with her girlfriend, and she wanted Alex to have time with Lena, she knew that there was a brewing relationship there and as much as Kara was trying to help Kate suspected that she was getting in the way. Although when Alex and Lena turned up for games night Kate was convinced that something may have already happened. The tension that she had noticed a few nights ago was not gone but changed somehow, more excitement and anticipation than angst filled longing. The looks they were sharing were more open than shy, and they were not so awkward, Kate looked at Alex and raised her eyebrow nodding towards Lena. Alex pursed her lips to hide her smirk, raising an eyebrow of her own and turning her head away.

Kara had filled Alex and Lena in about the plan for tomorrow, the scavenger hunt, now that the threat was gone they were able to let their hair down and have some fun. Alex and Lena looked at each other; they were supposed to have their date tomorrow. Lena was looking forward to the date, Alex and Lena had been messaging a little over the past few days, and Alex had been teasing about their date, refusing to give an answer to what they would be doing but instead leaving her with more questions. It had really sparked Lena’s curiosity and she couldn’t wait to see what Alex had planned for her. “I thought that you had date night planned in Gotham, you had some business to take care of on Thursday morning didn’t you Kara?” Lena had hoped that Kate would step in and insist that they continued with their plans and that she would be able to have her date as planned.

Kara smiled; well the prize for the winning team is only available tomorrow and has to be claimed at 8pm. The mention of a competition sparked the interest of both Alex and Lena, and Kara smiled knowing that both Lena and Alex were immensely competitive and the thought there was only one prize and a time limit. “There is always an issue when the Danvers sisters are partnered together so I think that we need to be team captains, and we will pick our team mate. I set it up so I am picking first, she pulled out a bowl with two pieces of paper and popped her hand in, and Alex was going to object until Kara said that she had Kate. It wasn’t the date that Alex had planned but it would still be a night with Lena all alone with no Kara. Alex looked at her partner for tomorrow and smiled, Lena raised an eyebrow smirking and looked over to Kara. “No superpowers, human abilities only, and no readymade bat tools Kate, if there is something that needs inventing or making it needs to be from scratch, Agreed?” Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at Kara they both agreed. “Superbat, is going down team agentcorp is going to take you down so hard”.


	11. Scavenger hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavanger hunt, the search for the clues and prize at the end, Agentcorp team up to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is based on a prompt for a friend, the date has again been blocked by Kara but the events are actually kind of perfect,I loved the prompt and got carried away so this is a little long but I couldn't edit it sorry I am not even sorry.

The next night at 6pm all four women were stood in Kara’s apartment, there were two envelopes on the table, one with the Supergirl crest and the bat symbol and the other with a DEO symbol and a Lcorp symbol. The two teams looked at each other both smirking, Kate was giving a good show of playful competitive banter but was secretly looking forward to the other two leaving so they could fly off to Gotham. Alex took her envelope and opened it up, as Kara opened hers, Lena snuggled in close to see what was written on the paper. 

As the salmon swims up stream, this ladder will help you see, the location where you first did meet, roles reversed and both were saved. Return you must to opening day to find the clue that will have you on your way.

Lena looked at the clue and smirked, nodding towards Alex as they both left the building. “LCorp, the location of the renaming ceremony, I think that is where we need to go, it makes most sense don’t you think?” Alex looked at Lena for confirmation; Lena smiled and nodded in agreement. “I am not sure what the first part is and I am hoping that my theory is wrong, I brought the Suzuki Hayabusa 1999, want to drive” Lena smiled and handed over the Keys.

Alex eyes went wild and slid onto the bike smiling back at Lena who slid on behind her and help on around Alex’s waist snuggling closer than what was strictly necessary. Alex briefly placed her hand over Lena’s and smiled before starting the bike and heading off into traffic. Alex skilfully weaved in between the cars and drove through the city heading to LCorp. They stepped off the bike and headed to where the podium was and then moved down towards the location where there was the altercation with Corbin. As they arrived at the location Lena looked around and started muttering under her breath extremely annoyed and stalked towards the trees. Alex followed and saw the Salmon ladder and the bag above with a light on it, she couldn’t hear what Lena was saying with all her muttering “what’s the matter Lena?” 

Lena looked over at Alex, “ok well clearly you are not going to be doing the salmon ladder that will be me, and I am starting to think that your sister is a more cheery version of Lillian” Alex looked at her very confused, “what has Kara and Lillian got in common?” Lena laughed for a moment, “they both make me feel fat, Lillian says as much and Kara well for over a year she has been pushing me towards all manner of exercises, boxer size, drum dance, salsa, street dance, bungisize, the self defence class and now a salmon ladder” Lena looked at Alex and pouted because Alex had begun to laugh at her. Lena was in no mood to be laughed at right now, she was in her own way divulging a serious insecurity that she has about her body.

Seeing the pout and the vulnerability in Lena’s eyes Alex realised that laughing may have been the wrong move in this situation but she couldn’t help it. “um, Lena I think that Kara may have been trying to set us up, you see all of those classes have been ones I have attended over the last year, I like to add new things to the DEO work outs so I attend something new every month or so, I would have been at all of the ones you mentioned and we did have a good time at the self defence class which Kara talked me into running, by the way” Lena looked at Alex a little stunned for a second, but relaxed a little and turned to the Salmon ladder. “if she is making me do a salmon ladder the prize better be good at the end of this, I haven’t done one of these since training with Lex, I hope I still remember how” Lena managed to expertly handle the salmon ladder and Alex couldn’t help but admire the view especially the flashes of the toned back she was getting and then the tattoo that was on full display. Lena retrieved the bag and dropped down, breathing heavily she turned to look at Alex, between the blown pupils and the goofy grin Lena blushed Alex had clearly enjoyed the show.

In the clue bag was a second card, and a chess piece with 18 on the bottom. Lena look out he card and the piece and examined them, there was clearly nothing here for the piece so this must be needed later. She pulled out the card to read and held it so her and Alex could both read it together, she may have snuggled a little closer than needed, after all this was supposed to be their date night.

Glass, everywhere but there is no danger, at the desk now sits a stranger, from feline foe to masked hero, where a light will shine, and mysteries unfold. Take the piece to solve the clue and open the box so that you can move.

Alex and Lena look at each other for a moment and the challenge is forgotten, Lena had snuggled in very close and now looking back at Alex as Alex looks at her the proximity is significantly more intimate than she had anticipated, Lena’s eyes flashed to Alex lips and back, Alex spotted the movement and it was all the encouragement she needed to close the gap and kiss Lena. The kiss was sweet and chased Lena smiled into it and turned placing her hand on Alex chest. “Now Alex our date has been hijacked and as much as kissing you is something I was hoping for tonight, we have a prize to win” Alex smiled and took Lena by the hand as she had at the bike show and led her back to the bike. Hopping on and waiting to be joined, “so purity lets head to Catco” Alex smirked and bit her lip.

They arrived at Catco and Lena flashed her pass over the turn stile and walked into the building, getting into the elevator Lena looks at Alex, “it was a rebellious moment when I was 18, and it’s not that I think I am Pure it was suppose to remind me to not be like them” Alex had turned over Lena’s wrist and run her thumb over the Tattoo there, smiled up “when I saw this one I thought that this was it, the one on your lower back caught me a little by surprise, do you have any more?” Lena couldn’t help but laugh; it would appear that both the Danvers sisters liked a little ink. She smiled at Alex and nodded, “the others are a little harder to find though” Alex looked Lena over and flushed a little imagining the places that someone could hide tattoos. Lena laughed again and Alex couldn’t help but think that it was the most amazing sound.

Finally inside the fishbowl office in Catco, Lena looked at Alex and shrugged she couldn’t see any lights they stepped inside and closed the door which triggered a laser to start hitting a mirror and rebounding back. Alex smiled and looked at Lena, “we used to do this as children, use mirrors to bend her heat vision we would set up patterns and things it was like a Danvers sister’s party trick.” At the first mirror Alex could see a picture on the wall of Lena at a distillery. “That’s where the Scotch you drink comes from, I own it, and have it shipped in to the shop we met in, it’s the only place in the US that has it, it’s a very small distillery it doesn’t ship internationally, how did you come across it anyway?” Alex looked at Lena and rolled her eyes, “a sister of mine gave me a bottle and when I ran out she said that the bodega was where she got it” Alex started to move the mirror changing the direction of the beam until it hit another mirror and bounced back again. Lena understood what Alex was doing and went to the second mirror.

She could see a picture here too, this one was not of her but of Alex she was in a lab coat and stood working on some kind of experiment, Lena smiled she knew that Alex was wasted in management as would love to see her in a lab, maybe her lab they could work together. “What’s this about?” Lena asked pointing at the picture on the wall. Alex nervously rubbed the back of her neck and smiled shyly. “It’s nothing really once a month I teach science in a small independent children’s hospital, Kara found the opportunity for me” a wide smile came across Lena’s face and she looked at Alex, placing her hand on her cheek. “Your Lexi, I have never actually seen you there but the children have told me about you, I go there when I can, children don’t care that I am a Luthor, I sit and read to them and take donations in” Alex smiled and looked at Lena there was still so many things she didn’t know about her, “did Kara tell you about it too?” It was Lena’s turn to blush, as she shook her head “no I fund the hospital, no one knows but Kara, and I guess now you”

Lena moved the mirror until the laser was returned and they made their way over to the next mirror, here there was a list of Bike conventions, shows and rallies over the past year. They looked at each other and laughed there was a green dot or a brown dot by each one until the last where there was both. They both shook their heads it was clear what this little task was supposed to be doing, and Lena was starting to think that Alex was correct that not only was Kara trying to set them up she had been for some time. She moves the mirror and they moved on, the next mirror has a flyer on the wall for a book reading, Alex smiled and looked closer she could see that the event was next week and started to get excited. She looked at Lena and could see the excitement mirrored on her face. Hanya Yanagihara was in town and was going to be reading from a little life. “You like Hanya Yanagihara?” Alex said a little excited and shocked. Lena smiled and Nodded “let me guess Kara gave it to you as well?” Alex let out a Laugh, “No Kara wouldn’t read this, I am surprised she even remembers her although I did talk about this book incessantly for quite a while” Lena looked at Alex and smiled. Alex took the flyer and put it in her pocket “sounds like a good second date”

Alex repositioned the mirror this time when it hit another mirror the beam continued under the desk. Alex and Lena headed over to the desk there was a box underneath with a chess board on top and several pieces laying on the side. Both women crawled under the desk kneeling either side of the desk, very close together. The pieces were from a Disney movie and Alex laughed, “look at that our Kryptonian princess has a chess set of Anastasia how cute, I didn’t even know she played” Lena looked at Alex and then at the pieces before she started to order them on the board, finally taking out the Knight and placing it on the board for the perfect Anastasia check mate. As the knight took his position a click and the top slid off the box. Alex had watched Lena and had no idea what she was doing or why, but she did love the way she started to look all serious and deep in thought. “How did you know where the pieces went?” Lena looked up and smiled giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips “I wouldn’t have without you, it’s the Anastasia finish” Alex smiled and took the lid from the box.

Inside the box were another card and two pieces of jewellery, one with the number 71 on it and the other with 76. Alex looked at the jewellery she knew one was a Belly button bar, she had enough at home to recognise one the other she was not sure about, “I am pretty sure this is one of my bars from home, what’s this?” Lena looked at it, the ball had been changed but the other was still original, she smirked and did a flash of her eyebrow before sticking her tongue out at Alex, only she curled it to show the hole where a spacer was sitting through her tongue. “she better have not lost my other ball” Lena looked at Alex’s face it looked as though her brain was about to short out if it hadn’t already, Lena couldn’t help but smile, she loved it when she shocked people with something unexpected. “I look forward to seeing you wearing yours some time Alex and if you’re lucky I’ll wear mine on a date sometime” If Alex brain had not shorted out before it was defiantly gone now, the only coherent thought she had in her mind was WOW on repeat.

Lena took out the card and read the message.

When pie has eight slices and it is cut in half, the left is taken from the right and what remains is the key. To find the lock head out you must, to the place where pie is the best and sit in the booth where we rest.

Alex and Lena looked at each other for a moment, well I am not sure what the key is at the moment but we need to find the location. Kara’s favourite pie is pecan chocolate but that is only found in Midvale at the Danvers house, Lena can’t think of anywhere that Kara eats pie particularly, a booth where we rest she is mulling it over, and looks at Alex, “do you think she means we as in Kara and I or we as in you and Kara?” Alex was smiling, come on Lena, there is only one booth in this City with a supergirl shaped bum print. Noonans, that booth at the back is almost never occupied unless by one of us, Lena blushed and Alex laughed “let me guess permanently reserved for Miss Luthor?” Lena blushed harder but nodded, smiling shyly “I don’t have a lot of time and meeting Kara for coffee or lunch whatever makes my day better and well, snatching time is easier if there is a location that is always free, for any Luthor or Danvers sister” Alex gives Lena a little kiss this time and smiles “so I have you to thank for never having to wait for my brunch” 

Alex took Lena by the hand again, Lena’s heart gave a little jump, at the contact, Alex was definitely getting more comfortable touching her and although the contact initially startles Lena is enjoying it, Alex who doesn’t seem to show a lot of her emotions appears to be a lot more tactile and affectionate than Lena was expecting and she really liked the softer side of Alex, it was a nice contrast to the bad girl that had first drawn her attention. Alex couldn’t help it, she was grinning, Kara may have ruined her plans but so far she had found out loads of interesting things about Lena and had been able to sneak in a few kisses and hugs on the bike and now it would appear that hand holding was acceptable too, maybe Kara was not quite as ditzy and unskilled with human romance as she appeared. Once back on the bike Lena had settled in right behind Alex and was content to just stay there indefinitely but the trip to noonans didn’t take long. They got to the door where Alex held the door open for Lena and they headed straight to the back, there in the booth on the table was a box with a combination lock.

They sat at the table and looked at the box, Lena read the clue again and looks at the box, Alex was looking at the menu happily she had forgotten about the clue entirely and was indeed looking at pie, she scoffed for a moment when she looked at the menu, “they have changed the menu Kara will hate it but it’s kind of funny” Alex handed the menu to Lena where there was a item. Super pie it came in the shape of supergirls crest and had the symbol for pi in the middle. Lena’s eyes flashed as she looked at the image and smiled, “oh clever girl Kara” she took out a pen and started writing on the paper, pie to 8 places 3.1415926, she split it in half 3141 and 5926, taking the left from the right gave 2785. Lena moved the combination on the lock and opened the box. Alex watched in awe, she could watch Lena use that amazing brain of hers all day.

Smiling triumphantly she takes the items out of the box, there was a small MP3 player with a note, to connect it with a speaker and play the files, it has the number 6 on it as did the card which Lena noticed was for the dinner that they attended a few weeks ago. Lena scrunched her brow looking at it. Alex could see the back of the invite and read the clue.

Follow the card and retrace your steps, you find what was lost to find what is next, playing the file will tell you the rest, the quest for today is almost done, just one more clue to see if you have won.

Alex finished reading and smiled, they were so close to the end now, and they had 45 minutes left, picking up the MP3 player and taking Lena by the hand they headed out of noonans. Driving over to the location they made their way up to the hall and found that it was all open with no issues clearly they were expected. They saw the speaker on the bar which was also assigned a number 2. Alex plugged the MP3 into the speaker and pressed play on the file, the music that filtered out was instantly recognisable and Alex smiled holding out her hand, Lena recognised the music too and took Alex’s hand as she led her to the location of the dance floor. Alex was retracing the steps of the dance, Lena was laughing and being moved around again by Alex, when she felt Alex behind her and her breath caught in her chest, the effect was the same as before only now she knew the feeling was returned. She could feel Alex’s breath on her neck Alex placed a soft kiss to her neck before she was spun out again. As Alex dipped her, she watched as her face came close to her, Lena’s eyes flicked down to her lips and her eyes were half closed. This time there was no commotion and Alex smiled leaning forward to close the gap, placing a kiss to Lena’s lips, slowly bringing her to a standing position without breaking the kiss.

They stood kissing, exploring the sensations, holding each other close, Lena couldn’t help but think that this would have been an amazing kiss to have had at the dinner, it would have sparked plenty of gossip and rumours but it would have been worth it. Alex smiled into the kiss and then pulled back, “I think I found what prize was lost, the first kiss that never was” Lena smiled back to Alex and gave her a quick chased kiss “while you had me dipped over there I could see the envelope in the fire place” Alex couldn’t help but think that Lena must have also wanted to correct that mistake because she didn’t immediately go to retrieve the clue, instead they had finished their dance.

Lena went and retrieved the envelope and opened it up. The last clue for the evening, was in her hand and she sighed a little sad that it was coming to a close she had enjoyed her time with Alex, there has been so many little things she had learned that they could talk about so many things in common that they didn’t know about each other. She took out the card and read it out to Alex.

On the table that is never set, awaits gasses and metal alike, with the numbers you have found through the night rearrange the clues to spell the name, of the destination that ends the game. The only clue to help you through, in the air minus the oxygen times by two the first letter makes up me and you.

Alex laughs and looks at Lena, who is smiling they both know exactly what Kara has done and they write down all the numbers they have received. There were six numbers written on object that they found two 6’s a 2, 18, 71 and 76, so now they just needed what that corresponds to on the periodic table. Carbon x2 so two (C)’s, Helium so (HE), Argon (AR), Lutetium (LU) and Osmium (OS). The second part of the clue was clearly pointing to the C for carbon, CO2 being the air we breathe out minus the oxygen not to mention that we were all carbon based life forms. They stood looking at the letters and rearranging them until they came up with CARLUCHEOS, it was the new Italian place opening tomorrow night in National City; Lena had mentioned it to Kara. Alex smiled and looked at Lena, “I have been bugging Kara about this new place for weeks, they are a traditional Italian family the food is going to be amazing I know it” Lena laughed and nodded in agreement “I have been suggesting it too”


	12. the date is the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hunt is over and the prize is a romantic meal for the two women Kara has been trying to get together for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the chapter that i had to split, if you did read all three in one go that is how they were written and it was so much fun writing it, i hope you had fun reading.

Neither of them quite understood what the point of heading to Carlucheos would be but that was the clue and apparently where the prize was so they headed off to the location on the bike and pulled up with about 10 minutes to spare. There was a friendly looking man in a red waistcoat stood by the door smiling at them as they got off the bike, he opened the door and held out his hand for the key, Alex looked at Lena who nodded and she handed over the Key to the man. They headed through the door and were greeted by an elderly woman with a kind smile, “you must be Miss Lena and Miss Alex, we were expecting you, follow me please” she spoke in a very thick Italian accent and smiled brightly as she spoke, she walked through an empty restaurant all ready for tomorrows grand opening and out to the back. In the kitchen was a small rustic table, where the workers would be eating, there was freshly made bread and antipasti.

Lena looked around this area of the kitchen was much more rustic and quaint fine dining in a nice sweet location, no need to dress up just be with the woman she wanted to be with, this was actually kind of perfect, she had enjoyed the night and this less formal, formal dinner was just how Len liked it, good food good company and non of the society pressure to be dressed up, with perfect manners and a permanent smile. Not that the last part had been a problem there had been a almost consistent smile on her face all day, a small one leading up to the time with Alex impossibly wide since. She couldn’t wait to get to spend more time with Alex if tonight was anything to go by they had, so much in common and Alex was a lot softer under her Agent Danvers persona than she lets on, even when Lena had seen it before always pointed at Kara, nothing had prepared for it to be in her direction, the soft gazes and loving smiles, they were literally breath taking.

Alex and Lena were offered the table and the woman smiled at them “please enjoy, meal it is paid for, selection by chef, bites across the menu, the chef will be cooking shortly, enjoy the appetisers” Alex and Lena sat down and looked at the array of fresh food and smiled. They sat and talked about all the little things that they had learned about each other elaborating on them and laughing, they smiled and accepted the different offerings from the chef and smiled at the lady who popped in now and then with wine or other offerings, there was soft music playing in the background and everything was perfect. “what was the plan for tonight Alex, what were we going to be doing I would really like to know” Alex smiled at Lena, and ran her hand over her neck for a second, “I hate to admit it, but basically what we have done, my sister clearly knows us both very well. I had planned a little puzzle for you to find the location of our date, something fun for you to do while I prepared, I was going to cook Italian food for you, nothing as spectacular as this though, we would have listened to music got to know each other, danced on the balcony where I have set up lights, and then we were going to make dessert with Liquid nitrogen”

Lena listened and the date Alex had prepared sounded lovely, and very much like what they had spent the evening doing together, working on puzzles getting to know each other, eating good food dancing, the only thing on the list was making dessert together. Lena smiled at Alex and took her hand holding it across the table, there was a quick flash and then a Polaroid was placed on the Table, “Miss Kane insisted on a photo for memories” a small boy said holding up the camera again Alex put her arm around Lena’s shoulder and smiled the boy snapped another. The older lady walked in, with the chief and in hand, “don’t worries my dears, the expression of love here is a wonderful thing, he will not mind to take the photo of you kissing, you know you want to it, ok here, safe” Lena looked up to see the two older women hand in hand and smiled looking back at Alex who was smiling also, Alex lent forward and Kissed Lena, who simply smiled into the kiss. Alex thought how nice it would be to be still so much in love after a life time together and thought that if there was anyone in this worked that she could love forever it was Lena, something that Alex never thought she would have again after Maggie, she had all but given up hope truth be told that’s why she was thinking about adopting on her own, but Lena now that was something different.

Lena looked at the two women and after the kiss with Alex couldn’t help to wonder what it would be like if they were to still be together then, when they were old, and Alex’s hair would be grey and they would be sat on a porch somewhere watching the grandchildren play with their still very puppyesque great aunt Kara. Lena’s heart picked up a bit, she had thought about being a cool aunt before and she knew Alex wanted to be a mom and she would be great at it. With everything in her life Lena was not convinced that she would be good at this but that errant thought suggested that with Alex she could see it, because there would be no grandchildren without their being children in the first place.

Alex looked at Lena and asked what she was thinking about, and Lena smiled and answered honestly, to a point, she obviously didn’t suggest that she would be having children with Alex, just that it would be nice to have that kind of love and be surrounded by loved ones and children, grand children when she was older. Alex smiled at her, the thought that Lena had just been thinking about a family of her own made Alex happy, Lena had that look on her face when she was thinking about it and Alex could tell it was something that Lena really wanted too. “so tell me Alex, as the person a sibling was dropped on instead of the dropped like me, what was that like?” Alex smiled and looked at Lena, “well I am not going to lie and say it was all a roses and sunshine, in fact it mostly wasn’t. My mother changed and I became responsible for this entirely strange alien that had no idea what they were doing, my dad disappeared and I felt responsible for everything, my inability to protect Kara caused the DEO to take my dad”

Lena listened and felt for Alex, she knew that she always felt she needed to be perfect and much like the relationship with Lillian, Alex never felt like she measured up, although Lena had met Eliza and knew that she hadn’t done this on purpose it wasn’t a vindictive attack on Alex just the product of very difficult situations. “I used to tease her a lot and be mean, play tricks on her because she didn’t understand, she used to always pinch the bathroom no matter how early I got up or how quick I was she would super speed in there. That changed though we came together over the loss of a friend and we became really close”

Lena smiled and nodded. “Lex was the only one that made me feel welcome in the Luthor house, dad was either drunk and angry or missing for the most part although I have a few memories from before he died. Lillian well you have met her, she was, is evil but she is my mother and I constantly hope for the day I can gain some modicum of approval which is silly I know. Well as for Lex what happened there almost killed me, I lost the only person that ever appeared to see me and want me around although I am starting to wonder if that was true too. It was better once I got sent away, I went to school in Ireland and that was fantastic, I was able to be Lena and do things I never would have been able to do here” Alex had never heard Lena talk about her family and although she had a million questions she didn’t want to pry and she didn’t want Lena to think she was feeling sorry for her, she knew that feeling and it was not what Lena would want. “So would this be the time of, tattoos shaved hair and piercings?” Alex said with a smirk.

Lena smiled and held out her wrist, “this is for the two people who were my world, the first circle is me, the second is my mother and the third is Lex, I have a number of piercings but I am guessing you are referring to the tongue one?” Alex smiled and nodded, she wondered what it would be like to kiss Lena with her bar in, and that was not the only thought she had since she had found out about the naughty piercing. “I only wear a spacer for the most part but I do like to put my bar in when I am at home or away somewhere. It can be fun” Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked, Alex’s heart jumped a little and her eyes widened at the suggestive tone. Lena and Alex talked more about Ireland and Alex found out that Lena only owned the distillery because her favourite teachers family were about to be foreclosed on and would lose their heritage so she stepped in and brought it from the bank, Lena wasn’t even sure how Kara found out about that.

They looked at the photos that were now developed the first one was so beautiful, the light soft and they were gazing at each other holding hands, the one with the kiss was also quite beautiful, they were both smiling into the kiss and looking at each other with half closed lids, it was almost as candid as the first. The one with Alex arm around her looked the most unnatural. Lena took a photo of this one from her phone and sent it to Kara with a message, well I am not sure what happened but superbat didn’t make the cut, agentcorp for the win dinner is nice BTW. She showed Alex who winced at the photo “why send her the horrible one?” Lena laughed “you want her taking all the credit for us in years to come, we will never hear the end of it.” Lena thought for a moment all the clues and all the things that Kara had been putting out between them to force them together, had she been the reason they were together now. She looked at Alex and smiled, “why did you decide you wanted to ask me out Alex?”

Alex took a breath and smiled thinking back over the memories of Lena, some of the more recent events were definitely something to do with Kara but it was watching her with Sam, and Ruby, seeing her fall apart about the children, creating the suit that saved Kara and working together in the lab, these were the things that had created the connection and the small crush that she had on Lena for over a year. Kara had just given her a nudge; Alex explained her thoughts to Lena and asked her the same in return. “well the day with Corbin I thought you were beautiful and then I saw you in Kara’s I thought you were dating until she said you were her sister, you didn’t like me much so I figured that it was not something to continue. Then you started to smile a little and talk to me, you started treating me like I mattered, and called me when Kara was hurt you trusted me and that means everything, although it wasn’t until the dance that I really believed you liked me back” They decided that Kara could have partial credit as it was them working together to help Kara that caused their bond not all the sillyness.

After they had finished eating Lena and Alex headed out from the restaurant thanking the people for a lovely meal and headed back to Kara’s to collect Alex’s bike. Stood outside Lena and Alex found it hard to part, some small part of one or the other had been reaching out most of the evening to be in contact and they didn’t want the night to be over, but neither wanted to rush things or do something that they might not be ready for. Instead they just sat for a while outside Kara’s fingers intertwined, Lena resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “The reading next week?” Alex finally asked, “that sounds lovely Alex, but..” Lena trailed off, Alex was concerned that things had not been as perfect as she had thought and started to get a little anxious. “but what Lena?” Alex managed her voice a little patchier than she had planned. “”I don’t want to be that girl, but do I have to wait till the reading that’s not until next Saturday” Alex’s face lit up and she pulled Lena into a hug and started peppering her face with kisses. “Oh no please be that girl, then I can be too, how about breakfast or lunch tomorrow, I believe your normal partner is in Gotham?” Lena smiled back and nodded kissing Alex deeply before stepping away and sitting astride her bike.

She didn’t want to go but she knew she couldn’t stay, Alex made her crave her presence and it scared and excited her, she didn’t want to rush anything there was way too much on the line to lose and Lena knew that she wouldn’t survive that, Alex, Kara and all the superfriends, she winced at the thought, it was a lot to be risking, but one more look over at Alex with that beautiful smirk and bright eyes and she knew that Alex was worth risking it all for.


	13. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a anxious night and a heart to hear Alex and Lena finally make dessert together, finishing off the plan Alex had for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for the delay i dont normally take so long to add a chapter but there has been some family issues.

Alex anxiously awaited Lena in noonans, at seven the next morning, she was there as it  
opened and took a seat in the normal booth, wringing her hands she sat stomach full of  
butterflies and heart pounding in her chest. It wasn’t the normal anxiety she wasn’t nervous  
about the breakfast date, she was filled with excitement at seeing Lena, the happiness that  
Lena liked her back and oh so many feelings for Lena, she hadn’t slept well she was so  
worried about losing Lena like she did Maggie that she was practically frozen in her anxiety.  
Somehow this was worse, Alex knew that Lena had thought about children, and all her  
friends and family loved Lena, she was already part of the family, and then it hit Alex what  
the problem was, if she lost Lena so would everyone else, or more to the point Lena would  
lose everyone else, not that Alex would make her choose, but she knew Lena well enough to  
know she would leave. The thought of Lena being left with nothing if things went wrong was  
the cause of the anxiety. It would kill Alex if she hurt Lena like this, left her alone again.

 

Lena , was walking towards Noonans and smiling to herself, she decided that Alex was worth  
the risk she had slept soundly and was looking forward to seeing Alex again, she was a little  
more than excited, she hadn’t felt like this in as long as she could remember, it was like her  
first crush all over again and she was practically floating. She wondered if this is what it felt  
like to float. She walked into Noonans and spotted Alex immediately she looked nervous but  
smiled brightly when she saw her hoping that it would be just the date that was making her  
nervous, Lena approached and gave Alex a hug and kiss on the cheek before sliding into the  
booth on the opposite side. Lena realises that this isn’t the carefree confident Alex from last  
night and something is wrong. “You have changed your mind haven’t you Alex?”

 

At Lena’s words Alex’s eyes focused on her, she looked nervous and somehow smaller,  
speaking so quietly. How could she express what she was thinking and explain to Lena that  
she is terrified that she is almost paralysed with fear. That she would mess it up, that Lena  
and her would come to an end, and that she would be the cause of Lena being alone and in  
pain and the thought alone was paralysing the act would be devastating. Alex looked into  
Lena’s eyes the turmoil and fear present. Lena saw her eyes and the concern and anguish  
something was very wrong and Lena couldn’t help the panic that was rising in her. “About  
you Lena, I could never change my mind, I know you are everything that I want, my feelings  
run deeper than friendship, I am scared I will mess this up, like now, I’m scared you will  
leave, when I do, and I am scared more than anything in this world that I will be the reason if  
you walk away from everything and everyone, alone and hurting. I am not worth the risk”

 

A very small chuckle escaped Lena’s lips, not because she was amused as such, but because  
in front of her was Alex, thinking the same things as she had been the night before, with the  
same conclusion only in reverse I supposed Alex didn’t think that she was worth the risk,  
which mirrored how Lena had felt about herself, in the moment of doubt, but the one thing  
that Lena was sure of, was that Alex was worth the risk. Lena slid out from her side of the   
booth and stood. Alex could feel her heart start to heave in her chest beating frantically and  
so loud she felt that everyone would hear it when it finally exploded. Lena was leaving, she  
had got up and was going to leave. Lena slid into the booth next to Alex, on her knees, not  
caring how it looked to anyone, so she could be that little bit higher than Alex. Pulling Alex  
sideward’s, into her embrace resting Alex’s head on her chest as she placed a kiss to her  
head. “Alex, I had these same thoughts last night, that I was not worth it, the one thing that  
stopped me falling apart like this, is for me, you are worth the loss of everything, even if it  
was only for a day, what you make me feel is more than I thought possible.”

 

Alex chanced a look up at Lena and she could see that she was calm, and happy and she  
meant every word. Lena watched the worry slip from Alex face and the soft look she had  
come to love was there again, the goofy grin and the bright eyes. Lena leaned in and placed a  
kiss to Alex’s lips soft and tender, just a token of her affections. Resting their foreheads  
together Lena gazed into Alex’s eyes. It was a moment, they shared together for a while both  
happy in the silence and the intimacy of the look. As bad as each woman professed to be at  
relationships somehow together they just worked the understanding of each others  
insecurities meant that they could hold each other up through the bad support each other.  
Lena smiled as she looked at Alex, they had been in so many positions where Lena had been  
the target, where Alex had been strong and tough and protected her, making sure that she was  
safe and that she was in a place where she would come to no harm. Alex had shown Lena  
many times that she was going to protect her and care for her. Lena decided that it was her  
turn, “I have got you, Agent Danvers, this time I can be your protector, Alex that you were  
this worried about me means a lot but there is no need, you are worth it”

 

Alex smiled at her this was the happiest that she had felt in as long as she could remember  
and Alex happily let Lena hold her, the only person to every have really seen this side of  
Alex was Kara but she didn’t feel exposed or worried about Lena seeing her, and she could  
see that Lena understood. Placing her own kiss to Lena’s lips Alex smiled again, and held on  
to Lena tightly like her life depended on it, and maybe just maybe it did. They continued to  
talk Lena sitting back on her side, holding Alex’s hand across the table until they had finished  
breakfast and Lena had to leave, it was not what she had wanted to do but she did have to get  
to work. Alex had walked her out and held the door for her, even the car door, Lena  
responded by a slow and long kiss, hand holding onto Alex’s shirt to pull her close as her  
tongue swiped into Alex’s mouth caressing her tongue. “Friday night Miss Danvers, you owe  
me dessert” Lena smirked and slid into the car heading off to work. Alex practically floated  
home, she wondered if this is what it felt like when Kara drifted around.

 

Friday night came eventually and Alex waited for Lena to arrive, she was late, she had been  
held up, when the door knocked Alex made her way over and opened it up, with a bright  
smile and her arms open. Lena looked stressed and the moment that the door opened she   
made her way into Alex’s waiting arms. Alex soothed her and drew circles on her back  
kissing her forehead and holding her close. She wasn’t sure what was bothering Lena but she  
was glad that she was able to help her. Lena slowly relaxed, melting into the hug, feeling the  
soothing circles over her skin and Alex’s loving arms around her. When she was calm and  
more relaxed Lena pulled back and smiled. “I believe that we have a date with science and  
dessert, my two favourite things with my favourite girl”

 

Alex blushed a little and they started to get things ready using the recipe from her Mother, her  
and Lena set about making the pecan pie, and were talking and laughing freely, then after  
they finished the pie and placed it into the oven Alex was clearing up and walked into Lena  
with a bag of flour. The look on Lena’s face was a picture, she was covered in white and  
then looked at her oh, silk, blouse. Alex gulped and raised her hands up as Lena stalked  
forward. “wait, hold up two questions, please, um on a scale of dinner to my rent how  
expensive was that shirt” Lena raised a eyebrow and said “six months’ rent here I would  
estimate” she started stalking forward again. Alex’s hands still up “hey hold up, second  
question on a scale of one to Luthor how mad are you” Alex smirked at Lena hoping that she  
was not mad at all. Lena laughed and took another few steps, this cute side to Alex was  
never going to get old. “That’s the wrong question, it should be, how Luthor are you on a  
scale of Lena to Lillian” Alex was now backed up all the way to the wall and Lena stalked  
forward smirking, with her eyebrow raised. “Oh” was all Alex managed before Lena leant in  
and kissed her. Pulling back Lena smiled, now they were both covered in flour.

 

Both laughing now they returned to the kitchen to make the Ice-cream and Alex was setting  
everything ready for the liquid nitrogen, she laughed at all the precautions that Lena was  
insisting on, Alex could not say that she disagreed after all it was a very dangerous substance  
but she liked watching Lena fuss and make everything safe, she couldn’t help but think that  
Lena would be an amazing mom, so protective and intelligent fun and loving, and she was  
beautiful. Alex stood and gazed at her imagining all the things that they could do with their  
children, trips out and things to do at home, visiting mom in the Lab dragging her home for  
dinner when she stayed too late. Alex had not even registered that Lena had finished the  
preparation and was now just staring at Alex with an amused expression on her face. “Alex,  
earth to Alex come in please” when there was no response Lena shook her head and  
chuckled, she recognised the look, Alex was away deep in her mind somewhere but she  
didn’t look upset, more contented, with a very small grin on her face. “Alex, share please  
where ever you have gone looks blissful” Lena pecked at Alex’s lips and she registered  
Lena’s words and the contact blushing brightly.

 

Alex took Lena by the hand and smiled softly raising the hand to her lips and kissing it. “I  
was thinking about the possibilities for the future, its way to early for any of it I know so I  
will just say that it was a nice possibility.” Lena quirked her brow and looked at Alex, that   
was an interesting way to not share something. Her first instinct was to push Alex and get her  
to talk after all Lena didn’t like secrets or being kept in the dark at all. Then she thought back  
to the restaurant and her own half truth that she had told because it was indeed too early for  
such admissions and she smiled. “Ok, just promise me that whatever it is you will tell me  
when you think that it is time, and that you won’t hide things from me that are important”  
Alex looked at Lena and her jaw relaxed a little too much leaving the general look of shock  
on her face. She had not expected Lena to just let that go. Lena giggled and closed Alex  
mouth before pressing a small kiss to her lips.

 

After finishing the experiments, making the ice cream they finally finished and sat down each  
with a bowl of pecan pie and ice cream on the couch. It was a simple thing, the science was  
easy and the cooking was fun, the best thing about it all for Lena was the way Alex had joked  
and laughed allowing her to do the same. She felt for the first time that she was seen and  
more than this accepted for whom she was, under the CEO veneer she was a rebellious geek  
and Alex saw that, and shared in her passions. “you have come as quite the surprise to me  
Alex, I am not often surprised, but you, well you have been and it has been a wonderful and  
amazing one, I wish I had taken more notice when Kara told me about her amazing sister”  
Alex blushed lightly at the praise coming from Lena, “Kara talked about you so much I  
thought she was in love with you, I stayed away because I didn’t want to come in between  
you and then it turned out she was trying to get me to see you, she may have hijacked date  
night to try and push us together but her interfering almost made me miss you completely. I  
had always liked you Lena but I didn’t want to get to close when I thought that I couldn’t  
have you, now that I do, I don’t think that I ever want to let you go” Alex took the bowls and  
pulled Lena into her so they were snuggling on the couch. Sitting behind Lena with her arms  
wrapped around her Alex placed her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Earlier I was thinking how  
great you would be as a mom, I was thinking about a future where you would be a mom to  
our children and I know it is way too soon for that but you make me think that I can have a  
future like that, and I am not scared to want it”

 

A small tear rolled down Lena’s face not of sadness but what can only be described as pure  
joy. She knew it was too soon for this that why she hadn’t said anything at the restaurant, no  
one admits to envisioning a whole life with a person on a first date. In reality they had spent  
a lot of time together, in the lab, socially and although they didn’t call the others dates it want  
normal to go to the shop and then spend all night with someone, or talk until gone midnight  
after a exercise class. Lena put her hand over Alex’s and smiled, “I had a similar thought in  
the restaurant about you Alex and what it would be like in our future. It didn’t scare me  
either, I never thought I would have that at all, I never knew how much I wanted it” Talking  
through the night until they fell asleep wrapped up on the couch.


	14. indefinatly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after, Alex and Lena awaken and realise that they just spent the night cuddling on the couch, Kara is calling and they all agree to do lunch.
> 
> Kara is annoyed that the plan has not worked and wont shut up long enough to realise it had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter guys hope you enjoyed the story, hit me up on twitter @Tukma11 with prompts my DM's are open

Alex groaned at the sound emanating from the table and was about to curse and get vey stroppy when she felt an arm snake over her body and reach for the phone. Alex's heart leapt forward at a million beats per minute, not only was Lena casually leaning over her to grab a phone like it was the most natural thing in the world, she had stayed the night in her arms and was now smiling softly, eyes still closed, hand searching for the phone. Alex smiled placing the phone into Lena’s hand and placed a small kiss on her nose. “it’s both a surprise and a pleasure to see that you are still here Lena, I almost expected to wake up without you in my arms, this is much more preferable”

Lena opened her eyes and when the amazing emerald orbs became transfixed on Alex’s eyes she knew that this was the only acceptable way to start her day. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed Alex softly then resting their foreheads together she spoke, somewhat raspy and lower than normal due to just waking up, which Alex found adorable. “Good morning agent Danvers, I can honestly say I have never slept better or woken up feeling safer, I may have to keep you ......” Lena literally couldn’t remember a night where she had shared a bed with someone let alone a couch and had any sleep, and sleeping in her bed alone had never been so restful as last night. She was truly comfortable and happy in the arms of Alex, and although it was scary, she wasn’t frightened, and although it was appeared quick she wasn’t nervous, she had known Alex for three years and all she could think was that she wished she had managed to get here sooner, because she was starting to think that there was no amount of time in this woman’s arms that would satisfy her. “.......indefinitely”

Alex smiled and looked annoyed a little as Lena’s phone stopped and hers almost immediately started ringing, she knew it was Kara that was Kara’s ring tone and she took a sharp intake of breath realising that if she didn’t answer Kara would most assuredly appear. She looked at Lena apologetically kissed her softly before clicking the phone. “yes kara, I am still coming........... I am just getting in the shower now............. not I don’t need you to come get me............. we do this every Saturday, I know................ yes, I will be there............ yes normal time.......... yes I know........ yes ok..... Kara calm down and take a breath................ I am coming to Noonans for our normal Saturday brunch you are more than welcome to bring Kate, I don’t need a lift but if you don’t let me get in the shower I will indeed be late........... love you too Kara, see you soon.” Alex looks up to see possibly the cutest thing she has ever seen, Lena Luthor hands over her mouth eyes wide, tears running down her face as she giggles uncontrollably on the couch. Alex’s heart falters and her breath hitches in her chest, she mutters “indefinitely”

Lena stopped laughing as she heard Alex speak and was in that moment so blissfully happy, she knew that there was no way that this was one sided and that Alex, was going to be the one, the first and the last of every day, the one that would always be there and protect her. Her phone pulled her from her revelry and demanded attention, it was Kara and she smiled nodding, as Alex mouthed the question. “Kara, no you didn’t wake me it is fine................all right Kara your rambling and adorable as I find it, how about I just meet you at Noonans and you can ramble there........ yes I saw the text that is how I knew what you wanted and I was about to reply...... yes see you there Kara” Alex stood looking at Lena mouth open a little, she had managed to get the entire call done in half the time and without half the effort. Oh in future she thought to herself, Lena is always taking Kara’s calls. “ do you need a lift to yours to get changed?” Lena smiled and walked forward, “I could just borrow something, of yours, if your happy with people knowing your dating a Luthor?”

Alex’s jaw went slack wasn’t it Lena who had suggested that there be a period where no one knew, that they didn’t tell Kara about it, I mean Alex had agreed and wanted to ensure that Lena was comfortable with it but it was definitely her idea. “Lena are you sure? Because if you are I can tell you that I have no issue with anyone knowing I am dating you, you are definitely not a Luthor, you are Lena. You are a so clever and intelligent that I fail to keep up with you, even you on a lazy Saturday afternoon, you are so quick and smart and sassy that I get whiplash from your snappy comebacks and changes of direction, you are so strong and courageous, stubborn and fierce, that I think nothing could break you, then I see you sitting on my couch crying with laughter and I see that you are soft, and loving and cute. You have a heart so pure that it shines so brightly I fail to look directly at it, you care so deeply and I am stunned by you. You help anyone who asks and put everyone before yourself, you do it all for no reward and you are just so beautiful Lena, inside and out, you’re no ordinary woman, and no ordinary Luthor”

When Alex finished speaking she looked up at Lena biting her lip, she wasn’t one for such an out pour of emotion or sharing that much of how she felt with anyone. When her eyes fixed on Lena are her heart felt like it was breaking and she rushed over to her. Taking her face in her hands, and begging the beautiful crying goddess on her couch to tell her what was wrong, peppering her face with small kisses and wiping away the tears. Alex was terrified her eyes wide, had she said something wrong, she began running over everything she said, was there something that she said wrong, like before was Lena going to leave? Lena could see Alex was panicking and placed her own hands either side of Alex’s face searching her eyes for a spark of Alex to call back to her. “Alex that was beautiful, no one has ever said things like that to me, I am not sad, I have never been this happy, you make me happier than I ever thought possible, I love you Alex”

It was Lena’s turn to panic, she had not planned on saying that, and she knew that it was way too soon, that she was already messing it up. In that moment there was nothing else that she could have said that would have been truer, she loved everything about Alex and had fallen for her deeply, it was just terrifying to have said it. The words registered with Alex and her whole body melted, her face softened all the worry gone in an instant. Leaning forward she claimed Lena’s soft lips and kissed her with all the love that Alex had for the raven goddess that had stolen her heart. “I love you too, Lena, for a while actually, in case that gushing ramble that even Kara would be proud of, wasn’t enough to confirm it” Lena melted right back into Alex and they held each other in that tender embrace soft lingering kiss, slow burning and passionate until they were forced to part to breath.

They both got dressed, Alex handing Lena a shirt of hers to wear, it looked a little odd with the tailored black trousers and heels but she thought Lena looked amazing. They walked into Noonans and headed up to the booth holding hands, and could see Kate looking at them. She had a small grin on her face and was clearly trying to get Kara to pay attention.

“I mean it Kate this is ridiculous, they are so perfect for each other, they are both so amazing and wonderful and deserve to be happy.....(Kate tried to interject and warn Kara) I mean since I found you and am just so happy I want that for them both you know, Lena has never really had anyone to love her, she is so amazing and wonderful she deserves the world.........(Kate tried again, looking a little uncomfortable and apologetically at Lena) you know that if there was chemistry between us I would have spent my life ensuring that she was loved and that no harm ever came to that beautiful soul of hers..........(Kate tried a third time) you know the only person in the world that I would trust with Lena’s heart is Alex, My amazing and protective beautiful sister, she has given up everything in her life to protect me, she never thinks she is good enough which is ludicrous because the only person in this world that I love more than my sister is you, and the only person that is good enough for my sister is the amazing Lena, they are perfect for each other and I will make them see it I cannot believe that the set up didn’t work..... “(Finally Kate just lent across the table and kissed Kara, it appeared that this was the only way to shut her up at the current time)

Being cut off this way was probably Kara’s favourite way to be cut off in all the world, in fact it was the only way Kara found it acceptable to be cut off especially mid rant. Alex let out a small cough once the kiss started to look more like foreplay and less like a tool to get Kara to shut up, Alex was not interested in seeing the show. Kara looked around at the two women who were stood there, Lena a little red and embarrassed and Alex a little disturbed by the display. “oh Rao, I am sorry how long have you been there, I mean it doesn’t matter I didn’t say anything bad it’s all true, every word I just want to know that your both happy and have someone, and well you would be perfect together if you were not so stubborn and would open your eyes and see what is right there in front of you.” Kate was shaking her head, she had tried to tell Kara that it was already a thing that she knew it from the night they had slipped out, but Kara wouldn’t listen, then the date Alex had planned that had Kara in a dither and caused the scavenger hunt, she was sure was meant for Lena and now Lena was in one of Alex’s shirts holding Alex’s hand and her crazy fiancé was rambling.

Kara took a breath and Alex went to interject but she started again, “look Alex, Lena I know you probably think that I am just interfering and that I should probably just shut up but I am going to be getting married and I didn’t want to be doing that and being so over the moon, when my two favourite people in the world who are perfect for each other are alone because they literally won’t open their damn eyes, and now you’re making me curse, and this is entirely unacceptable” Kara’s voice trailed off as her speech slowed and her mouth flopped open. Lena had literally just grabbed Alex and kissed her, not a little kiss either, for public that was definitely over stepping some major boundaries. Kara’s jaw slack and her eyes impossibly wide. At the cessation of the talking Lena pulled back and Alex was left with a massive goofy grin. “Congratulations Kara now can we sit down I am starving” Lena said very matter of fact and Kate slid in next to her closing her mouth.

Lena and Alex had arrived back a little early and were leaning on the wall outside the children’s room. The tale of Kara and her perfect set up had changed a little over the years, Kara being less annoying and troublesome and much more the hero. The children often asked for the story from her when she was babysitting, all five of the cousins loved the story, and little Keiran was now old enough that he was asking questions. They had been married nearly seven years Kara and Kate nearly nine, and they always made sure that they had one date night a week taking care of all the children so the other couple still had time. Alex and Lena listened. 

“and that is how your genius aunty Kara managed to create the perfect set up and get your two mommy’s together.” Kara finished the story. Kieran looked at her confused, “so Mommy didn’t know she liked momma, and momma didn’t know she liked mommy? But you did?” Kieran looked confused “yes sweetie, because I am so clever I could see it and I knew they were perfect for each other and made a plan to get them together” Kara smiled brightly and Kieran just looked at her. “That can’t be right no one is cleverer than my mommy”. Kara scowled at the door she could hear Lena laughing softly, and then she softened. When she heard Alex say “Lena our boy loves you as much as I do, I told you never to worry, Kieran looks at you like you hung the stars”


End file.
